


An Unexpected Christmas Gift

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Family Secrets, Half-Siblings, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lies, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, Mental Health Issues, Post-War, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Draco hates Christmas, to the extent he decides to invent a way to steal the festivities away. His feelings change when he and Hermione Granger become embroiled in a mystery of Lucius Malfoy’s making. Hermione stumbles across some information which may change Draco’s life for the better, a gift of love and kinship. Can Draco humble himself enough to ask for her help? And if he does, will the Hermione trust him enough to assist?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Year 8 Short Christmas Story in 4 parts. I will post over the Christmas period (time permitting)  
> This story has a happy ending for Christmas but isn't all fluffy, there is humour and light but there are also some parts which mention PTSD and depression. If this is trigger for you, it may not be advisable to read. The story is unbetaed but hopefully the mistakes are few. I wish you all Happy Holidays, however you celebrate.

Draco Malfoy spent three months of eighth year moping in the Slytherin Common room and however many times Theo or Blaise tried to lure him out, he made some ridiculous or unbelievable excuse to stay. Barely attending his classes, rarely eating in the Great Hall, he just wanted to be left alone in his own company and Godrick forbid any first years approach him. He’d made at least two per week cry and beg for their mothers since term began. Things became worse when Christmas approached because, try as he might, Draco couldn’t understand why the wizarding community celebrated something which was essentially a muggle tradition. The school pandered to the muggleborns far too much and it got on his nerves. War had proved they wanted to be witches and wizards, so why in Salazar’s dirty laundry basket, did they insist on keeping up this pretence of being part muggle, part magical, it just didn’t compute in Draco’s brain.

Ever since he was a child, he’d hated Christmas. His father refused to celebrate it, citing reasons only known to himself and which would earn Draco a clip to the ear if he pressed the issue. Even more irritating was the fact he was surrounded by hundreds of idiots who loved Christmas time. The worst of the lot were the bloody Gryffindor’s, who he heard chattering in Potions about their party that night like it was a huge ball rather than a few drinks and nibbles in their shitty common room, not that he’d ever seen it. It was almost as bad as having to suffer Slytherin houses own plans for a night of drinking and partying in the name of the muggle festival. Worse still was the fact the handful of returning eighth year students had been lumped in with seventh year students to re-sit their final year. It was like spending time in a baby’s class, rehashing the same old stuff they’d learned in sixth year so far. He supposed he hadn’t paid much attention that year, but he was intelligent enough to sit his N.E.W.T’s with no further tutorage, but the conditions of his return stated he would need to sit the whole year with no arguments. With his father locked up in Azkaban and his mother spending her days in a deep depression at the Manor, he decided to leave for Hogwarts for his own sanity. That didn’t mean he didn’t worry for his mother, but she never seemed to improve, whether he was there or not, she just lived in some dark world he couldn’t rescue her from. The one saving grace was that Theo and Blaise had returned too or he would’ve spent the whole journey to Hogwarts alone in a carriage, nobody else daring approach him.

Since Christmas had come, any fear the students from lower years had for him all but dissipated and they actually had the audacity to speak to him, hence the long list of bawling and stricken first years. 

“Happy Christmas Mr. Draco.” A tiny first year with hair much like his own sang out as he passed him, just as he was leaving potions. Little Gryffindor, arse-hat, how dare he. 

“Oh, piss off!” He pushed the kid to the ground, surprised when he got up and stuck out his tongue, running off swiftly before Draco could catch him.

“The little shits are getting more daring.” He said to himself.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” A voice to his left said as a pile of books clattered haphazardly to the flagstones.

He turned and realised it was Granger. Bloody Granger, decorated war heroine and golden girl of the highest order, she just had to be one of those returning to finish their schooling. Draco didn’t expect any different of the condescending bookworm, although he’d heard she’d been offered countless apprenticeships and jobs with the Ministry, she was a swot of the highest order, not that he cared anymore. 

“I said, the little shits are getting more daring.” He growled, eyeing her as she peered up from gathering her books, confusion crossing her face. 

She started a little when she realised it was him, looking at him warily. “Oh, I see, um, right then.”

“Oh, for fucks sake, Granger, I don’t know why you bother open that trap of yours at all for all the bloody use you are!” 

He stomped off, leaving Hermione wondering what she’d said to send him into such a frenzy. She wasn’t by any means a stupid witch, but Malfoy had always been difficult to read. Even back in those years of bullying what he did and said didn’t always make sense, his mouth just spewed bile and insults. Since their return for year eight, she sometimes found him staring at her in an unsettling way, his face passive, she might even venture to say barely affectionate or even curious. 

Headmistress McGonagall had asked Hermione if she felt she could return with Malfoy in the school and Hermione had agreed she would do her best, she was trying to move on, and she hoped he was too. All she wanted was to sit her exams and have a restful year, she really hoped it would happen this year as she was done, exhausted and fed up with trouble crossing her path. She had Neville and of course Ginny this year due to the mixed year group, and Luna was back for her final year in Ravenclaw, which was nice because all the little ones seemed to be in awe of her and most of the seventh year begrudged having the spotlight taken off them in their final year, not that they said, but she caught them staring at her sometimes with a look of annoyance.   
Harry had taken an apprenticeship in the Auror division in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ron was living with Harry at Grimmauld Place, having re-opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes so the shop didn’t go to the dogs while George recovered from his grief of losing his twin. He’d received his fair share of offers but he felt his family was more important, at least for a time. Hermione helped him in the shop over the summer and they’d both come to the decision they didn’t think that snog they’d had was going anywhere, especially when they tried it again in normal circumstances and didn’t feel a thing for each other. The Weasleys were trying to heal and had moved into a new house just off Diagon Alley with funds they’d been awarded by the Ministry for the loss of their son. When Hermione visited, it didn’t seem quite the same, but she was sure in time Molly would have it feeling homely again, just like the burrow. 

What in Circe’s name was wrong with Malfoy, she wondered, he was tense and rambling on about first years and their bravado. She had to say, she was glad they weren’t afraid of him anymore because now he might see how she felt all those years while he had the protection of his cronies and used it to his advantage. He’d helped them in the war by not identifying Harry, that couldn’t be denied, and, although his Aunt had managed to pin her down and torture her, his look of utter horror at the time had gone somewhat to proving he didn’t want it to happen, he just looked utterly miserable and terrified. Still, it didn’t make up for being a prick now and she made her mind up that she wouldn’t allow it any longer. She had better things to worry about now and Malfoy wasn’t one of them.

“Malfoy!” She called out after him. He was well on his way to the Dungeons, his bright blonde locks barely in sight. She watched as he stopped and turned slowly, observing his scowl from where she stood. Placing her bag and books on the floor carefully, she rushed forward with the intension of giving him a piece of her mind. He looked curious as she approached, so she stopped a few feet away, placing her hands on her hips. “I just wanted to say, I’m happy you returned to school, it’s a waste of a brain like yours not to, but I won’t have you being a git to me when I was minding my own business, nor any of the other students. We’re old enough to know better and you don’t hold any sway over me anymore.” Her voice was level and authoritative, relaying she wouldn’t take his crap but not in her usual bossy way.

“So,” he took a step forward, his eyes looking down on her coldly at first but then with a hint of warmth, like he might be about to chuckle or smirk, “you’re saying I once held sway over you?” 

Hermione didn’t know what to say, she had no idea her statement would make it appear she was admitting he’d got to her before. “No, you’re twisting my words, I’m not saying that at all. I’m trying to say, I won’t stand for any of your shenanigans this year.

We have exams to pass and the least we could do is to be civil to one another, especially when we’re part of a small contingent of returning eighth years.”

"Civil? No student in this whole school understands the word, Granger! Don't you see them all running around thinking Santa Claus exists, an imaginary man! They write him letters and they wrap presents pretending they're from a man who doesn't exist! It's the strangest thing I've ever heard of!"

Hermione was more confused than ever by this boy, well, almost fully-grown man. He talked in riddles and Merlin only knew how she was supposed to keep up with his moods; not that she had any intension of doing so. "How did we get from being polite to each other to the subject of Father Christmas?" She frowned and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, wishing she hadn't asked.

"See, that's it! That's exactly it! Nobody can decide on his name, you called him Father Christmas and I've heard him called Santa, Saint Nick, Pere Noel and Blaise calls him Babbo Natale. Why doesn't he just have one name and why do you all follow him like sheep?"

She couldn't understand what had angered him so, it was only Christmas and it happened once per year. "Draco, it's just how it is, once a year we celebrate the birth of—oh." They celebrated the birth of a muggle deity which seemed to have morphed into a man in a red and white suit. No wonder he was confused by it all, now she was wondering why the wizarding world celebrated the holiday. He stepped closer and she could almost feel him vibrating.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, why would I ever expect you would, you're one of them." He pointed at her.

"I thought we'd got over that, the fact they let you back in the school and the war being over—"

"Not that, you simpleton! A believer, you’re a believer." 

"A believer? Well since I've been magical, I know he exists, and I know how he does it."

"Does what?"

"I know how he gets to every child, it's magic and clearly he's a wizard."

"Are you joking?" 

"Not at all. When I grew up, I started to think he didn't exist, that was before I came here. I just thought my parents gave me gifts signed by him. Then Ron told me he was real, he explained to Harry and me that he’d seen him one night, he said he fly’s through the sky like a comet with his reindeer."

“Doesn’t that sound a bit odd to you Granger? That a bearded wizard would take it upon himself to give gifts to every child in the world on the anniversary of the birth of Jesus Christ, a muggle messiah?”

“You know who Jesus is?”

“Of course, I do, I know much more about muggles than you think.”

Hermione was flabbergasted. 

"Didn't Potter live in a cupboard under his stairs and never get a gift in his life? The curly haired half-wit with the quick, quotes quill, said it took a thousand owls and a visit from the half-giant to finally get his Hogwarts letter to him."

"Sorry?”

"Skeeters book on the boy who lived, it spilled everything.”

"Ah, that hack-job, I wouldn’t believe everything you read, most of it wasn't true and anyway. Harry’s Aunt and Uncle watched very carefully for any form of magic, so he probably wouldn’t have received his gifts from Santa, they might have thought it came from the wizarding world. Skeeter badgered Harry and told him she'd write her book without his input. Eventually he decided giving her a truthful interview was better than having misinformation spread about him, not that it mattered in the end, she writes what she wants, ridiculous woman." 

"Hmm." Draco sighed, remembering his own offer from Skeeter. He'd had more than enough of the conversation and turned on his heel, pausing a few yards away and turning back with hurt reflected in his eyes. "There was an excuse for Potter but if Father Christmas exists, why didn't he visit me?" 

Bewildered, Hermione watched him until he was a spot in the distance. Why didn't Draco Malfoy get a visit from the bearded man dressed in red and white? She felt sorry for him and turned sadly to return to Gryffindor dorms. She could never be sure she'd been visited at Christmas but Ron's animated story of watching Santa come through the floo and dump a bag of presents on the floor by the tree fuelled her imagination. She wondered if other Slytherins received gifts. It was a conundrum she decided she would research further when she had time.

Walking back towards Gryffindor tower, she came across the first year Draco pushed over earlier. The blonde boy was on his own peering over the moving staircases.   
"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" 

He looked up with misty eyes. "I only wished him happy Christmas, and he pushed me over for it.”

“He can be a prick sometimes, best to avoid him completely.” She soothed. 

“But you're Hermione Granger, you and Draco Malfoy were in the war, you're like celebrities."

The boy clearly didn’t understand the sides they’d been on, Malfoy was less of a celebrity and more infamous than anything else, she thought. "It's kind of you to say so, but that certainly doesn’t make Malfoy a friend of mine, he’s more of a nuisance I have to put up with who never seems to go away. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"

The boy’s chest puffed up when she called him sweetheart and the action reminded her of someone. "Lucius Grantley, my first name is after my daddy. My mother told me he died a few years ago. I spoke to Draco as he's the only person I ever saw with the same colour hair as mine. Nobody speaks to me because I'm named after a Death Eater but not all people called Lucius are bad, are they Hermione?” 

Hermione almost had a heart attack when he said his name, it couldn't be true could it? Could this boy be the son of Lucius Malfoy and walking the halls of Hogwarts alongside his half-brother and heir to the Malfoy fortune who has no idea? He looked so earnest that Hermione felt the itch of tears threatening behind her eyes for this beautiful little boy who was being bullied for his name, like she had once been for her muggle status. Based on her other experience of a wizard called Lucius who was as arrogant and foul as they come and who was possibly his father and the Death Eater his peers taunted him about, she couldn’t tell him the truth. The question was, if his father was Lucius why would he even have taken a muggleborn woman to his bed and continued to visit her after the birth of their half-blood son? Especially when his stance on blood purity was so strong? “Not at all, I’ve heard that there is a Saint Lucius in the muggle world and if I’m right, it means light in Latin. In my opinion it’s a lovely name to have.” 

Lucius grinned at that and clasped her hand. “I feel lonely without my mummy." His lower lip wobbled.

"I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie, it takes time to get used to living away from home, but I’ve heard hot chocolate helps. I know a lovely free elf called Daisy in the kitchens who makes the best hot chocolate and gives great hugs when you're feeling lonely." She winked, taking hold of his small hand in hers.

"Hermione Granger, I think I'd like a hug from you instead, you're nice to everyone and my mummy said to go to you if I was feeling lonely. I tried to ask you before, but you always go to the library till late and I have to go to bed early or mummy says I'll be grumpy the next morning. I was always afraid to disturb you before you finished with your books, so I kept watching you till I had to go.”

Hermione held out her hands and drew him close, feeling the hug as deeply as he did, it had been a long time since she’s had such a nice cuddle with anyone.

Pulling back, Lucius disclosed. “It's been months since I've watched you and saw him following you."

Her heart stuttering, a myriad of terrifying thoughts raced through her head. The war had done that to her, she was always on tenterhooks, waiting for the next thing to happen. "Who did you see following me, darling?" She kept her voice as calm as possible.

"Draco Malfoy. He thinks he's being sly, but he watches you as much as I do while you study. He sits just behind the stacks in a place where he can lean back on his chair and peek at you."

She chuckled, not knowing what to make of it, Malfoy wouldn’t dare try anything, he’d be out of the school like a rogue bludger. "Does he, now. Where do you hide?”

"Behind him." He giggled, "He never notices, he’s either working or staring at you."

"So, you're spying on us both then?" She shook her head with a grin.

"I get bored when nobody else will talk to me. He sighs a lot while he's looking at you, and he likes eating apples, he always has them in his leather satchel." He covers his mouth, and she realises his eyes glint silver like Malfoy's when suppresses a laugh. "He looks at you like my daddy looked at mummy."

What was that, Lucius had met his father? Hermione was flabbergasted. "You know your father?" 

"Not really," he shrugged, "he came around after dark when mummy thought I was in bed. I watched them from the top of the stairs, he kissed mummy and then I went to bed. He carried a cane and his hair was longer than mine, it was tied with a ribbon at the back, it looked soft." His pale skin flushed. "Sometimes I saw him watching me as I played in the garden, he seemed to appear from nowhere. I last saw him when I was nine and he looked worried and rushed away. When I went over to where I saw him, he was gone. He always left me a present for Christmas though, the year before he died, mummy said Santa left me a remote-control car that drove across the ceiling, it was awesome, but I think it was my daddy who left it." 

"Hmm, sounds great.” Hermione agreed, thoughts jumbled in her head. If Lucius was this boy’s father, then why would he send gifts addressed from Santa and not give the same gifts to his eldest legitimate child, leaving him feeling miserable and believing Santa didn’t exist? “Let's get our hot chocolate and head back to the dorm, I’d say it’s well past your bedtime." 

Daisy saw to them and met Lucius, giving him a few extra mini marshmallows when Hermione winked at her. She took the boy to his dorm and settled him, brushing pale blonde hair over his head as his eyes fluttered closed. 

For a fleeting moment she wondered how it might feel if she was to sit beside Draco's bed and twist her fingers through his hair, to soothe him over the lack of Christmas presents he’d suffered as a child. No child should have that taken away from them. 

Something bothered her about how volatile Malfoy was when he denied Santa existed. If Lucius was so tender with Lucius junior's mother, then why would be so harsh with Draco and why would he be so hateful about the existence of Christmas. Hermione's heart wrenched when she left the lonely young boy to go to her own room and she made a point to keep an eye on him. 

.......

Draco loitered in an alcove near Gryffindor tower waiting to follow Granger as per his usual routine. He’d spent the day making a plan, a fantastic plan, which would knock the fucking white bearded wonder out of the sky on Christmas eve. 

A quick trip to the restricted section had given him a spell which would bring his Draconis constellation to life, creating a star dragon so large it would block out the moon like an eclipse and chase the odd man on his sleigh, sending a plume of fire over the gifts he was about to deliver. He couldn’t bring himself to endanger the man’s life, anyway, time had proved he wasn’t capable of murder, but he saw the spell as payback for all those years the tubby little man didn’t visit the Malfoy Manor. If he covered his steps, nobody would know, and he’d just sit back and watch the pandemonium when the gifts weren’t delivered by Christmas morning. He couldn’t wait to see their faces of the students who remained for Christmas at Hogwarts.

Granger left the dorm via the gap in the portrait and he held back for a few seconds before following her. He scooted behind a suit of armour when she turned fully and looked behind her. She was suspicious and this was the first time he’d seen her act like that. It was almost like she knew he was there. Continuing on their well walked route to the library, he settled in his usual seat, leaning back on his chair to dart a glance at her, only to find her staring right at him.

“Malfoy, a little bird tells me you’ve been following me.” She arched an eyebrow with an open book in her hands.

She looked less than pleased but he rose sauntered to her table anyway. “Now, I wonder who that might be?” He looked over his shoulder and Hermione followed his gaze, both looking straight at Lucius. 

“You little shit. Didn’t I tell you to bugger off the last time I saw you?” Draco was more annoyed when the sod had the audacity to smirk at him, using a smirk much like his own.

“I think you should sit. I have some information which I can’t be sure is correct, but there are several facts which point to only one conclusion.”

“Granger, what are you harping on about now?” Malfoy sneered.

“Please sit and I let me talk.” She gesticulated to the seat across from her, but he chose to sit on the table beside her instead, swinging his feet in the space under the desk, likely as he knew it would annoy her. “Very mature, Malfoy. I have something to tell you about that boy.” Her voice dropped low and she pointed to Lucius who was hiding around the corner in the distance, only one eye peering at them. 

“Who? The little bird who grasses on people.” He took an apple out of his pocket, polished it on his robes and proceeded to nonchalantly bite into it. 

“Yes, I think he might be your half-brother, um, you see, his hair—”

Draco choked and spat out the lump of apple he’d just bitten into, roaring with laughter and causing everyone in the library to look their way. 

“Keep your voice down, he doesn’t know I’m talking to you about it, he doesn’t even know I’ve figured it out.” She hissed.

“What? Because he has platinum hair? Sweet Salazar, Granger, is that all you’ve got to go on? I know tons of people with platinum hair.” His face was red as he tried to regain his breath.

“Well, I don’t, not in the wizarding world. Is it possible all the people you know with white blonde hair are all Malfoy’s?”

Draco frowned and wondered what the hell she was trying to get at. “You’re talking shit, Granger, utter bollocks, I can trace every member of my family on the tapestry at the Manor. Anyway, who are you suggesting he’s the son of? My mother? She was pregnant and I didn’t notice?”

“There are charms to hide such a thing, but no, I’m not suggesting it was her. The boy is called Lucius, he says he was named after his father, who he’s seen several times by the way and has been told is dead now.”

“Granger,” he growled, his eyes glinting with wrath as he leaned down, his face only a few inches from hers, “this is not funny, if you’re trying to get back at me then I applaud your tenacity, but when someone talks ill of my family, they’re treading on very thin ice!” He stood sharply as Madame Pince rounded the corner and pointed to the door.

“Out! The both of you and don’t come back until you have more respect for this place of learning.” 

Draco hurled his apple into a wastepaper bin, causing a thunderous rattle. “Granger, you’d better watch what you say, if I get wind of you saying anything about this again, I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Annoy me to death? We all know you’re incapable of carrying anything else through!” Hermione had said the words before the filter in her brain stopped her and she instantly regretted them. “Malfoy!” She shouted as he rapidly strode from the room. “Malfoy, wait! I’m sorry.” She called after him, but it was no use as he was already gone. 

…………………

“Fucking Granger!” Draco threw his robes onto the bed and opened the book he’d stolen from the restricted section, flipping through in the vague hope there might be an easily concealed hex he could place on her which might keep her mouth shut. 

The trouble was, he couldn’t blame the bright witch for figuring it out. He already knew of the boy, the issue of one of his fathers many mistresses had appeared on Malfoy family tapestry in his father’s study when he was seven. When he’d asked his mother about it, she’d blanched and said there must be some mistake, suggesting he was tired and to perhaps he needed to re-visit it another day. It had stuck in his mind as his parents had a furious row that night, one of the worst they’d ever had. He’d snuck up to the door hearing only a small part.

_“How could you be so careless, Lucius! I have a reputation to uphold and I know you have a right as Lord Malfoy to take on any mistress you desire, I just thought you might have done so with more decorum and protected us from any scandal!”_

_“Cissy, this was not planned, it was…”_

The head house elf, Mippy, had ushered him to bed at that point, so he didn’t hear the rest, but it had been clear his father had done something unbecoming of his status and his mother was very angry about it.

The next day, the tapestry had been removed from father’s wall and locked away in the attic. Draco was too scared to venture up there with the terrifying magical artefacts, the smell of dark magic causing him to pause and retrace his steps when he got to the door. He’d forgotten about it, but Grangers mention of a half brother had caused it all to come flooding back. It wasn’t as if the kid threatened his place as heir to Malfoy lands and titles, nor that he particularly cared about the fact Lucius had an illegitimate child. What really bothered him was that his father had visited the child and his mother and that the half-blood had been allowed to come to Hogwarts bearing his father’s name, more so because Lucius was also Draco’s middle name too, somehow irrevocably tying them together in some twisted family unit of his father’s making.

He made his way to McGonagall’s office.

“What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?” She said coolly.

“I need to return home for the night, I’ve received word my mother isn’t well, and I’d like to ensure she’s being cared for.” Draco lied. There was no chance of being granted a pass if the truth were revealed. 

“I give you permission, Mr. Malfoy, but I must insist you return by morning, the terms of your returning to this school insist you do not leave for any holidays or half-terms, only emergencies.”

“I’m well aware of that.” He said as calmly as possible, he was ready to explode but somehow damped the flood of emotion down.

“Very well, I will see you here at 8am, prompt. Do not make me regret it.”

He barely uttered a forced thank you and disappeared into the floo. 

………

  
“Hermione? Hermione are you alright?” 

Lucius jogged beside her, trying to keep up as she headed for Slytherin dorm, needing to catch Malfoy and apologise properly for her lack of tact. The fact what she’d said was true barely registered, he was trying to become part of society once more and she knew that took guts, especially when everyone’s eyes were constantly on you. “Oh, I’m fine, it’s just a row with Malfoy, happens all the time, just ignore it.”

“He seemed pretty mad.” 

“Yeah, I have a habit of making him mad, generally when I say things he doesn’t want to hear.” Hermione knew she’d need to find a way to make things up with Malfoy, or she’d never get to the bottom of whether the boy was truly a Malfoy.

“You seem upset,” the perceptive young wizard stated, “perhaps we need hot chocolate?”

She ruffled his hair. “Do you know what? That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. Lead the way, Lucius.”

They headed for the kitchens with Hermione still balking at how strange Lucius' name felt as it tripped across her tongue, primarily because of its past connotations.


	2. Chapter 2

The Manor was dark when he entered, the only light emitting from the kitchen. Mippy looked afraid as Draco pushed through the doors and the other elves hid behind the counter, their large eyes peering at him.

“Master Malfoy, you’s come home? We weren’t expecting you’s until June?”

“I’ve come home tonight because I need to speak to mother.”

“Lady Narcissa, she’s after taking her sleeping potion, she’s won’t be waking until tomorrow now.” The elf wrung his hands. “The mistress hasn’t been well young master.”

“Fuck!” He yelled infuriatedly, placing both fists against his temples.

“Master Malfoy, can we’s be making you some supper? Perhaps you’s tired and hungry?” Mippy looked a little worried by Draco’s outburst, it was unlike him. He knew he could be grumpy at times but generally he never cursed or acted out in front of the elves like this.

Realising he was upsetting them he sighed dramatically. “No,” he waved his hand before lifting it to run his fingers through his hair, “no, I have some research to do in the attic, see to it that I’m not disturbed.”

The elves stared at him wide eyed. Even they realised the young master turning up like this and wanting to search the attic was strange. Draco knew it was unusual for anyone to enter the attic at all, let alone under these circumstances, but he had to know whether what he remembered was true.

He supposed the Manor at night would seem creepy to anyone who hadn’t lived and played in its halls their entire life, but as he reached the double doors at the top of a tiny winding staircase, he caught a whiff of that smell, the very same one the house had been filled with during Voldemort’s reign, dark and malignant magic and for once he felt fearful. He was sure the house was searched and rid of all its dark artefacts when Lucius was arrested, but he supposed some of the very old items may have absorbed the stench and it may be lingering.

Turning the large brass handles, he was surprised to find the room almost empty of its contents. He’d never been allowed up here when his father resided in the house and obviously there was at least one reason for that, his father didn’t want him finding anything he shouldn’t be privy to.

Stepping inside, he cast a Lumos and looked over the huge space; large enough to house at least half of Hogwarts Great Hall; its walls adorned with old paintings and dotted with an assortment of old and broken furniture. His skin crawled when he saw the dining table Voldemort had them sit at while Lording over their house, it had been removed at his mother’s behest and replaced one more fashionable and to her taste, like much of the furniture on the ground floor. Her redecoration of the Manor hadn’t held off her depression for long and she soon sank into the depths of despair while she sat in the centre of her ruined life, thanks to the senseless lunacy of his father following an ideology which brought their once great family to its knees. He could cry at this moment, because being here was a stark reminder of how hated he was in the wizarding world. The thought of finding the tapestry urged him forward, if anyone was going to renew their family’s name, then it would have to be him, and he would begin by putting an end to Grangers ridiculous ideas of a half-brother.

Stalking to the wall, he pulled a dust cover from a large wall hanging, finding it wasn’t the one he was looking for and coughing at the ancient dust thrown into the air. He moved into the room, searching for where his father might think to conceal the tapestry he didn’t want his son to see. Turning his wand, he noticed an alcove towards the far end of the attic and rushed towards it, ripping back the dust sheet and revealing what he was here for. He quickly found his parents’ names, followed by his own, but linked at the side of his fathers he saw a woman’s name, Lena Grantley, and below their names another name of their offspring, Lucius Grantley. It looked like someone had attempted to blast both from the tapestry, but somehow, they remained, and Draco bore witness to his father’s indiscretion. He noticed another faint name at the very edge of the tapestry but discarded it as the name of the weaver.

The tears which had been threatening since Granger told him her thoughts, flowed freely now he was alone, and a sense of betrayal wrenched his gut. Granger had been right. The bloody woman had a nose like a bloodhound for mystery and she’d solved a Malfoy family secret with a ten-minute chat with a boy who had the same colour hair as his own. He slammed his hand down on the top of an old desk and sent dust and an infestation of Cornish pixies flying everywhere. The sight of the desk gave him an idea. He would search his father’s office for clues, then he would find and ask the Grantley woman outright what she had to do with his father.

Several hours later, the clock in his father’s study chimed midnight and Draco sat with the evidence sprawled across the weathered green leather topped desk. It had been easy to open the drawers and after throwing papers around the room his search seemed futile, until he spied a drawer which didn’t look quite as deep as it should. He took his father’s letter opener and pried the drawer base open, his stomach plummeting when he found a pile of letters and muggle photographs of the boy from school. He stared at the boy as he smiled at the camera, shielding his eyes from the sun, the irises of his grey eyes had a sheen of mother of pearl in the light. He clenched his fists, throwing the picture aside as he opened one of the letters.

_“My dearest Lucius, our son lost his first tooth today…”_

He discarded it, opening the next one.

_“Lucius, darling, your son walked for the first time…”_

And another.

_“Dear Lucius, I miss you so, our son learned to ride the bicycle you sent him for Christmas, he’s grown so much since you last saw him…”_

He let out a shriek of anger and bashed his fists on the desk, a burst of uncontrolled magic smashing an antique vase which had been in the family for generations. Everyone in his family knew about this apart from him. Nobody had prepared him for the day his own brother might walk through the doors of Hogwarts. Perhaps they thought he would be long gone by the time the boy attended and that it wouldn’t matter, but Draco had returned for a final year, albeit late, and he was livid that he’d been made to look such a fool.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he looked to the address at the top of the most recent letter dated two years before and pocketed it. He knew he couldn’t turn up at some woman’s house alone in the dead of night and he had a feeling she might turn him away if he went alone anyway. Begrudgingly, he wondered how badly Granger was felt about upsetting him earlier. It wasn’t that her words weren’t true, because they were, he couldn’t kill Dumbledore when he tried, and he was grateful for that now. He’d never hated the Headmaster, he’d just been tasked with an assignment by Voldemort, upon the completion of which his mother’s life was balanced. His life would’ve been much different if he’d killed the wizard that day, he might be in the cell beside his father’s, within throttling distance and he would gladly put his hands around Lucius’ seniors throat after the stress he’d been caused. Granger owed him an apology, and if he played it right, she might feel so bad she’d agree to accompany him to Lena Grantley’s home in Islington, muggle London.

…………

Hermione tossed and turned that night wondering whether she’d made the right decision in telling Malfoy about his half-brother. She wondered if she should have drip fed him the information rather than coming right out with her suspicions, after all, Malfoy could make the little boy’s life hell and the poor child already felt isolated. She couldn’t be sure he could take Malfoy’s bullying like she had.

Granted, there had been times when she’d cried herself to sleep when Malfoy called her a filthy mudblood, but she’d had friends to support her and little Lucius had no one. She would only be at Hogwarts until June and then she wouldn’t be able to protect him from his classmates or when the truth eventually came out. Someone always noticed, that’s what her parents drummed into her as a child, if you try to keep a secret, someone will always figure it out.

Rising at dawn, she wrapped herself up in her duvet and headed down towards the lake. She needed time to think and lying in bed agonising over the situation wasn’t helping that at all.

She caught sight of the giant squid breaking the calm waters, smiling at the sight. A branch snapped behind her as she stared out over the lake and she turned sharply, lifting her wand as she came face to face with a dishevelled Malfoy.

He sat down on a rock, looking exhausted. “Say it’s true. Say McGonagall allowed me to return to the Manor last night under the guise of checking on my sick mother and, while I was there, I discovered the truth.”

“The truth?” She automatically reached for her wand in her pyjama pocket, realising she’d left it on her bedside table.

“Don’t play coy with me, Granger, the truth of who your little bird really is.”

She wrapped the duvet closer before taking a seat on the rock beside him. They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione not knowing what to say for the best. Malfoy could be volatile, and she didn’t want to bear the brunt of his bile when he was in a mood. He took a letter from his pocket and passed it to her.

Reading the contents, her heart broke for Malfoy, she couldn’t help herself. All she could see in her mind’s eye, was Malfoy at the same age as little Lucius, wondering why he never got any gifts from Santa or his parents for Christmas and why they never celebrated like the other students did. This struck a further chord when she read the letters contents. Lucius senior had sent his son a Christmas present and probably did so every year until his incarceration.

She stood and began pacing, the duvet clutched around her chest.

“Granger? You realise you look like someone who’s lost their mind?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, watching her suspiciously.

“How could he? How could that man do that to you? He wouldn’t let you celebrate but he had an illegitimate son who he lavished gifts upon. If he were here, I’d—”

“Give him a piece of your mind?” Draco snarked, a hint of a smirk gracing the edges of his mouth. He was astonished by her reaction on his behalf.

“No! I’d hex him in the balls!” She turned and gave him her sternest look.

“Harsh, Granger, but please do continue, I find myself in the mood to hear how my father should be punished for his indiscretions.” He leaned back on his elbows and watched her storm angrily to and fro, amused by her actions.

“There’s a little boy in the castle who has no friends, has no idea who he is or what his father means in this world. Why in Circe’s blasted pigs, would they send him to Hogwarts unprepared?”

“Ah, him.” Draco glowered, kicking at a rock at his feet.

“Yes, him! He’s your little brother and you’d allow him to wander the wizarding world friendless and lonely because of your sodding pureblood pride!”

Draco was getting angrier by the second and he jumped up, heading right for her pushing her duvet aside and grasping her upper arms. “It’s not for you to say, you meddlesome—grr—even if I wanted—!” He stopped mid-sentence, breathing deeply and shaking with tension. “Don’t you see? Don’t you see what a connection with the Malfoy name could mean for him? For my mother, who is so depressed she won’t leave her bed some days? Merlin, isn’t it bad enough already for me?”

When he’d finished, Hermione dared to glance up at his anger flushed cheeks in stark contrast against his ivory skin. His eyes flashed with dangerous challenge and if she was to say anything further, she knew she’d need to tread carefully and not like the erumpet in a china shop she had in the library the previous day. “But he’s your brother, he needs you.” She whispered.

Feeling a pulse of something he didn’t care to name when her sweet breath rushed over his lips, he pushed her away, steadying her before turning away and running both hands though his hair in frustration. “I wanted to ask you something. I’d planned to gilt trip you over what happened in the library, but now I see how passionate you are about this, I’ll just ask outright. I want you to accompany me to see the boy’s mother, Lena Grantley. She lives in muggle London and I think the meeting may go rather better if I have somebody with me who has a modicum of common sense or composure in this situation. I’m so angry I might hit her with an Antler jinx.” He didn’t turn. He didn’t want her to reject his request and he didn’t think he could stand trying to deal with this alone. Blaise and Theo were good friends, but he didn’t think he could confide something like this until he was totally sure. Granger knew everything now, so he felt she might be curious enough to help him find answers.

“Yes. I’ll do it.” Was her simple reply.

In that moment Draco thought he could hug her for bestowing kindness on someone so undeserving. He would do no such thing of course, but the sentiment was there. “Thank you.” He turned and looked at her for the first time, really looked at the girl he’d tormented all those years and he felt such severe regret he thought he might vomit from it. For all the bravado he tried to maintain, coming back and seeing her at Hogwarts had been one of the hardest things he’d had to endure, because he was sorry for everything and he just couldn’t find a way to convey it without sounding insincere.

He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. “There is no way to apologise for everything I’ve done to you before and during the war. I don’t expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know I’m sorry, that my apology sincere and not because you’ve agreed to help me. I just haven’t felt able to approach you to say it.”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled, and she blushed at his chivalrous apology. It couldn’t possibly cover everything Malfoy had ever done in his lifetime, but the fact he’d tried made her so happy she almost hugged him. Instead she opted to be gracious. “Thank you for your apology. It’ll do for now.” She chuckled.

He grumbled to himself but was interrupted by her chatter as she tried to fathom who they were going to get from the school to muggle London.

“I’ve got it!” She clapped her hands. “We’ll go to Harley Street. I’ll tell McGonagall we need to fetch a muggle doctor for your mother as no magical remedies are helping with her depression. We’ll say you were so desperate to get her help that you approached me for advice.”

“I’m not sure, I don’t think she’ll believe us. It _is_ you and me after all.” He balked.

“Then we’ll make her believe us. She won’t deny me a trip off school grounds, and I think she’ll be happy that we’re at least trying to be friends.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Draco chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He was quiet for some time, deep in thought. “Do you really think a muggle doctor could help mother?” He said eventually. “The healers aren’t doing much good and the elves say she’s just getting worse.”

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a try isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“That’s settled then, we’ll speak to her now, or maybe after we freshen up. It might be best to wear your black suit and no robes. I’ll wear something similar.” She giggled, seeming rather too excited about the trip than Draco expected.

He now understood why she was considered the brightest witch of their age. She could think around problems and come up with viable answers almost immediately. Her giggle warmed something inside him. So, this is what it was like to be friends with Hermione Granger, he thought. It was nice, not that he’d ever say so.

……..

Hermione had been right, McGonagall had let them go with a bare glance at Hermione’s black skirt suit, without in depth questioning, but with a set curfew to return to the castle by ten that night and the insistence that the professional they saw provided them with a hand-written note showing they attended.

Following a long walk to the school gates, they apparated to an enclosed alley in Marylebone and then walked the short distance to Harley Street.

“We’ll engage someone to visit your mother and they’ll send an invoice to be paid. Gringotts should be able take care of the inter-world monetary exchange. These doctors are the best in the country and they’ll probably be able to see your mother right away, so you’ll need to contact the elves at Malfoy Manor to ensure they can make arrangements for a muggle visit.”

“Alright, I’ll need to return there today to talk to them about it.” He scratched his head, looking like he was struggling to speak. A moment later he asked, “Do you feel you could come with me? The house has been remodelled since—since—”

Hermione understood and wasn’t sure if she could return to the place of her former torture but felt she couldn’t let little Lucius down and agreed. “I’ll try, that’s all I can promise.”

Draco sighed with relief. “Thank you, that’s more than I could hope for.”

It didn’t take long to see the doctor and explain their predicament. Dr Smith would visit Narcissa tomorrow and assess her condition.

Once outside Hermione checked her watch and grabbed his hand unconsciously, pulling him down the street. “I’m starving, let’s get some fish and chips.”

Draco jumped as a large red bus raced past them and muggle cars honked their horns. The place was busy, people kept walking at him, and he felt overwhelmed. He’d been to muggle London once or twice when he was sixteen, mainly to defy his father and more because he wanted to see what the place was like that he’d been warned about his whole life. It wasn’t bad at all. The people were just like them but didn’t use magic. He remembered being fascinated by the muggle inventions and thought about running away to hide there. He didn’t risk going again once Voldemort came to hold court in their home.

Hermione was holding his hand in her own smooth one, her fingers were far smaller than his but wound around his perfectly and he wondered if she’d forgotten he wasn’t Potter or Weasley when she turned into Miss Bossy Boots once more, talking loudly as they passed muggle landmarks along the way.

Sitting at a plastic table in a humid café which was decorated in gaudy and cheap Christmas decorations, a woman placed a plate of delicious smelling food before him. He looked over at Hermione quizzically.

“Malfoy, seriously? Do you think I would make you eat something I didn’t think you’d enjoy? This is a muggle staple. Everyone loves fish and chips.” She bit into the fish and let out a delectable mewl of satisfaction. “Oh, Godrick, you have to try this, it’s mouth-watering.”

Draco’s mouth didn’t water, it went dry at that sound she made. He hadn’t ever thought of Granger as a woman. She was pretty; beautiful even; she always had been when she wasn’t being an overbearing despot. He took in her cinnamon coloured eyes, the sprinkle of freckles over her nose and how her hair fell in small chestnut ringlets down her back, its lustre more noticeable when they covered the black suit she wore. He realised it had been some time since he’d felt human touch and he was confused by his urge to hold her hand again. Life was indeed strange. He tentatively tasted the fish and his eyelashes fluttered as an explosion of fresh fish encased in greasy batter with a hint of salt assaulted his palate. “Mmm, this is, err, so weird I can’t explain it, but it tastes delightful.”

Hermione picked up a chip and held it between her fingers. “Taste the chips, they are to die for, they’re triple cooked.”

He looked at her fingers and then back to her. Never in his life had anyone attempted to feed him and he felt oddly pleased that Granger was the first to do it. Slyly, he placed his mouth over her fingers and sucked the chip into his mouth, watching her visibly jolt at the contact of his tongue with the pads of her fingers.

She flushed a deep red and stared down at her plate, her lashes flickering as she cut her fish into sections with vigour, clearly annoyed. After a while she spoke. “Malfoy, I-I’m not one of your floozies, please don’t toy with me.”

Placing his hand over hers, he felt the need to apologise again, what the fuck was wrong with him, he cursed. “Granger, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. For what it’s worth, you’re more highly regarded than one of my floozies as you put it, although there hasn’t been a floozie since I was sixteen.” He gave a dry chuckle.

She was still scowling and stabbed at her food. “It’s saying things like that which confuse me all the more. You don’t have to flirt with me to get me to help you. I know you’ve probably been doing it to girls all your life but it doesn’t work with me, it bewilders me because it’s like a game I don’t know the rules to, and I feel like people are laughing at me because of it.” She paused and put down her knife and fork. “Look, Malfoy, you’re gorgeous, you always have been, your personality and actions leave a lot to be desired, but I’m dowdy compared to you, so you don’t need pretend I’m pretty like Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Draco wondered why she might consider herself plain when she was anything but. He could understand how she might think he’d flirted with her deliberately to stay on her good side, but that was far from the truth. He just seemed to keep digging himself into a deeper hole. Girls like Greengrass or Parkinson would know the game and play it even if they had no intension of taking things further, it was just how things worked in Slytherin. He could see now, how a shy Gryffindor might feel about those kinds of antics and he was sorry for it. On the flip side, she thought he was gorgeous and always had been. “I think you’re selling yourself incredibly short, Granger, you’re dazzling, and any man would be lucky to be with you. I realise its bad form to flirt, I think I forgot myself for a moment and imagined we were on a date, though perhaps we ought to buy the wonderful food to takeaway next time, the décor is hardly à la mode.” He chuckled. “I will make a long list of things I need to apologise for and have it on your desk for interrogation by the end of the day.”

She reached over and slapped his arm good-naturedly, smiling bashfully. “No teasing either.”

The air cleared after that and she took his hand once more in the street when they left the café. She had her reasons for holding Malfoy’s hand in London. It would be easy for her to lose him and she didn’t want to waste their precious time searching for him. His hand was warm and larger than hers and holding Malfoy’s hand wasn’t like holding Ron’s or Harry’s, it caused a shiver of excitement to race down her spine as she tried to push away the memory of him suckling on her fingers under the weirdest of circumstances.

She ignored his brush to her lower back as they boarded the Number 30 bus towards Hackney Wick, Draco watching with interest as Hermione paid their fares with a little card she pulled from her small bag. They got off to walk the rest of the way to Seven Sisters Road, Islington and he nudged her little finger with his, latching onto it before she grew braver and gripped his hand in a tight squeeze.

“This is it.” They drew to a stop outside a small detached Gothic style house, Number 149. “Should we just knock?”

Draco was filled with dread, the pleasant afternoon spent in Grangers company had come to an abrupt halt now they were standing outside their real reason for being here. “Whatever you think is best, you know muggle pleasantries, if you can at least get us inside, then that’s a start.”

Hermione lifted the door knocker and rapped twice. It took a few minutes, but someone opened the door, someone below eye level. A tiny girl, barely a toddler, with blonde curls was staring up at them with wide grey eyes.

“Lyra, what have I told you about opening the door?” A blonde woman rushed up behind her, hoisting her up into her arms and settling her on her hip. “I _am_ sorry, my daughter has just learned to reach the door handle, I keep meaning to keep it locked, they’re so quick at this age.” The woman smiled at Hermione and when she looked to Draco, all the colour drained from her face. “Oh, my god, Draco! Your father told me you’d come, that you were a clever boy and you’d figure it all out eventually. He’s dead, isn’t he? Please, oh god, I need to know, for the sake of my children.” Tears filled her eyes as she pulled the little girl close and kissed her head.

Draco was speechless, looking from the woman they assumed must be Lena to the little girl.

Hermione cleared her throat. “I’m Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy, might we come in? Perhaps I could make us a strong cup of tea?”

“Yes, oh, yes please do, you’re very welcome.” She held out her hand for them to enter.

The house was comfortable, and Lena led them to a small parlour, settling the toddler in a playpen and giving her some toys to play with.

Draco looked shell shocked and continued to look like a deer in the headlights, so Hermione made small talk. “Your house is lovely Lena. It is okay if I call you Lena isn’t it?”

“Yes, Lena is fine. I-It’s my name after all.” Lena was looking at Malfoy and stopped suddenly when he caught her staring, “Now, how about some tea? Oh, and I think I have some Christmas cake somewhere.” She bustled into the kitchen and started rattling through the cupboards.

Hermione followed, watching her run about and then sit on a stool without warning.

“Lena, I’m sorry to just drop in on you uninvited like this. It must have been a bit of a shock, but I assure you we’re only here to talk. You see, I met your boy, Lucius, at Hogwarts, he just started talking about his father, he was feeling homesick and I took him for hot chocolate.” Hermione faltered as Lena placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

Minutes later Lena looked up and seemed surprised to see Hermione still there. “I just want to know if my children’s father is alive. I told my son he was dead because he told me he probably wouldn’t return this time, that his life was in danger. It’s been ever so long since I received word from him.” She clutched Hermione’s arm. “Please, could you just put me out of my misery, just tell me is he alive or is he not, I can’t take the anxiety of not knowing.”

Hermione hugged Lena, she knew how it felt to lose someone and reacted in the only human way she could think of. “He’s not dead, but I think we should wait for Draco to fill you in on the rest, it’s not really my place.”

“I love him. I know it may not mean much to you, but I’ve loved that man for fifteen years of my life and the thought he’d left me almost broke me. He promised he never would, told me he’d always be there for his son, for me!”

“I’m sure Draco will be able to fill in the gaps, sweetie, let’s finish the tea and you can ask him the questions you have.” She patted Lena on the back and set to making up a tea tray.

Lyra began to cry in the other room as they prepared the tea and carried it through. The bawling abruptly stopped, and Hermione was possibly the most shocked of the two women who came through the door as Draco held the baby by the waist at arms-length while staring into her eyes. The baby was bouncing and waving her arms as she giggled.

“Lyra is his too.” He said thoughtfully, “She has Malfoy eyes, though where the curls came from, I don’t know, Malfoy’s always have poker straight hair.”

Lena cleared her throat, wiping her eyes. “I always wondered that myself, although I was told my grandmother had curly hair, so it’s not such a mystery.”

Draco sat down with the toddler on his lap, her bum on his knees while he continued to stare, and the child continued to babble. “You.” She said and pointed at Draco.

Hermione almost melted as he pointed back at her and said, “You.” Lyra’s arms were waving wildly as she laughed.

“She says a few words now, mainly out of context but things like mama, dada, baba and dog. Her father never saw her,” Lena’s voice trembled, “she calls her toy dragon dada.”

Lyra held out her arms to Hermione who had sat down next to Draco on the sofa for moral support and she gratefully took the little girl into her arms, tickling her belly and making her squeal.

“Draco, I never wanted you to find out like this. When it was just Lucius junior, perhaps he could have been forgiven as an accident, not unwanted, never unwanted, but a slip just the same. Your father didn’t know I hadn’t used contraception that last time we—” She bit her lips together and continued. “He told me he may not be back, and lord help me, I wanted something more to remember him by. Little Lucius was nine, he would be going to school soon and I wanted Lyra so desperately. Both of my children are the light of my life. Please tell me you haven’t come to take them from me.” Tears spilled from her eyes and she looked miserable.

Draco straightened his back. “Ms Grantley, I have no intension of taking your children from you. I’m here to find out the truth, I needed confirmation that Lucius is the illegitimate son of my father. Of course, now I seek confirmation that both children are his to ensure the Malfoy Estate passes into the right hands.”

Hermione froze at his cutting words. Things had been going quite well until Malfoy decided to be, well, Malfoy. She was instantly disappointed in him and interrupted immediately. “What I think Draco is trying to say, is that it’s been rather a shock to find out about the children and he’s not feeling himself, he didn’t get any sleep last night.” She kicked him on the ankle, and he let out a grunt of pain, shooting her a vindictive look. “There is much more to the story than you might know, but we assume by Lucius junior’s attendance at Hogwarts that you know your—err—the children’s father comes from the magical world?”

“I know he is Lord Lucius Malfoy, he is married with one son, his heir Draco. He told me all along that he would provide for our son and he told me the boy would likely show uncontrolled magic at a young age. He was right, my son sat in his room one day when he was five, with his toys flying around his head. I was terrified and Lucius came as quickly as he could. He gave me a medallion, you see?” She took a chain from under her jumper and showed them a galleon. “We were able to send short messages to one another. That was, until a few years ago. Then the messages and the money stopped. I barely have enough to keep us afloat.”

“I knew it!” Draco hissed. However angry he was, Hermione was pleased to see he wasn’t going to shout in front of the little one. “It’s about money! Well, I’ll give you money, I’ll pay you to keep your mouth shut. How much do you want?”

“Draco!” Hermione spluttered in outrage, aware the baby had settled in her arms and was nodding off. Keeping her voice low, she continued. “Lena didn’t ask for money; she was merely telling you their situation. You asked me here to be the voice of reason, well, here it is, that voice telling you to get a grip of yourself!”

His eyes were half lidded in irritation as he peered down at her, he took a deep breath and deflated, knowing he’d be chided at every turn for being rude and he’d invited her, therefore it was his own fault. “I apologise Ms. Grantley, please continue.

“Your father is a good man—”

“That’s bloody rich, if only you knew what a b—” Draco began, but found himself instantly halted.

“Right! That’s enough! Lena, please take Lyra, I need to speak to Draco outside for a moment.” Hermione grasped his lapels and almost threw him outside the parlour door, closing it behind them.

“Kindly remove your hands from my person, Granger.” Draco shook her off, his eyes flashing.

“I won’t touch you again, your majesty, but I need to tell you right now that you’re fucking this up!”

“What? She’s clearly a gold-digger, it’s probably the only reason she was with my father, who’s obviously such an idiot he fell for it.”

“Does she look like a woman who doesn’t love him? She looks anything but to me, she was desperate to know if he was alive and not because she would gain anything from it apart from his return. Malfoy you know you’re the sole heir and beneficiary as the first-born son. If you fuck this up then you’ll never see your brother and sister again, do you hear me?”

“How do I know I’m the first born? He could’ve been shagging his way through muggle Europe and beyond and I’d never know. A contingent of half-blood Malfoy’s could be lining up outside the Manor waiting for a handout in years to come, one could usurp me and take everything.”

“Are you listening to yourself? You’re acting like the spoiled brat I always thought you were. I thought you’d changed but all I hear is, waa waa, the money might not be mine anymore, waa waa, I might not become a Lord.” She moved closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek. “I know you’re hurt by this, but if you don’t think of them, you’ll never know what it is to have a real family or how easily it can be lost.”

He shook his head. “I can’t forgive him, not for this. He left them like this, not me, they’re not my responsibility.”

“Do you believe that, deep down? Do you think a lifetime in Azkaban doesn’t mean a lifetime with the loss of a father figure, for you as well as them?”

“You’re twisting my words, Granger. I can’t deal with this.” He rubbed his forehead hard with the heel of his hand.

“If not you, then who? I figured out who Lucius was in five minutes, it would only take someone of reasonable intelligence to fathom it out next time. The boy doesn’t know any better, he’s trusting and he’s lacking someone to guide him. Why can’t that be you?”

“Because I’d be doing my father’s job for him! Dammit Granger, why should I pick up the pieces for him?”

“I’ll help you.” She said softly. “I said I would, and I will. Don’t you want to know your family? Wouldn’t having a sanctuary to escape to when things got hard in the wizarding world bring you peace? I know you want it, it’s all I’ve ever sought since the war ended, somewhere to go where people just know me for myself, not Hermione Granger, war heroine. Here you could be welcomed as Draco, their big brother and part of their family.”

“Granger.” He murmured, his eyes sparking.

Hermione barely saw it coming, he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her body flush with his. Lost in the rush of feelings, Hermione hardly noticed her hands weave through the hair at the nape of his neck, only engrossed in the feeling of his tongue weaving over hers. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began and Hermione staggered a little, her mind a fog. Lifting her fingertips to her lips, she looked into his lust filled eyes and felt a throb at her core. “Did you mean to do that?” She blurted.

He shook his head, chuckling. “I’m sorry if the timing was off but can’t you see that’s been a long time coming?” He murmured, reaching out and tugging on a stray curl before caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I taunted you because I liked you. There’s no excuse for my behaviour, but I wanted to be friends with you very much. When you fell in with Potter and Weasley I thought I’d lost my chance. I’ve dreamed of you, I’ve never really wanted anyone else, that’s why it’s been two years since I bothered dating. There have been offers to warm several witch’s beds, but I didn’t want them, they could never measure up to you, Granger.”

Unsure what to say, Hermione took his hand and reached up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “We’ll figure this out later, when we have time, for now we have bigger fish to fry.”

“Later, when we have a moment together.” Draco looked to the floor, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “In answer to your original question, yes, I would very much like to be a big brother. I dreamed of not being an only child when I was a boy. It was lonely at the Manor and I know these children deserve more love than I had. I know none of this is their fault. I need to apologise to Lena and explain.”

They returned and Draco apologised in a gentlemanly manner. Hermione sat on the floor and played with Lyra as Draco told Lena about his life and what happened to his father. He spared no details and Hermione felt Lena was grateful for it because it enabled her to plan for a future without the man she loved. Lena cried as she listened to the bad things, many things Hermione had never heard herself. She felt warmth in her chest as she watched Draco offer Lena a handkerchief with the Malfoy crest embossed on it.

The clock chimed five and Hermione told Draco they needed to leave soon, their curfew for arrival back at Hogwarts was nine and they still needed to visit the Manor, then they’d have the walk back to the castle from the apparition point.

“What should we say to your boy, Lucius?” Hermione asked as Lena saw them to the door.

“Tell him you’re his brother, Draco, but perhaps leave the harder things to me. I don’t want to worry about my son being upset while he’s away from home.”

“He’ll have his brother now. I’ll take care of him and I’ll send an owl if he needs you.”

“An owl?” She looked perplexed.

“Don’t worry, just listen out for a pecking at your window and give the owl a piece of meat or something. Then you can untie the message from his leg. Tell it if you want it to wait and secure your message to his leg before telling him to return it to Draco Malfoy.” Hermione inserted. “It takes a bit of getting used to.”

“You can say that again. Will you visit me soon? I’d love to see both of you again. Perhaps you could come at Christmas Draco? You could bring your girlfriend again, she’s lovely and the children would love to see you.” Lena smiled, grabbing Draco and pulling him into a motherly hug before doing the same to Hermione. “I know your mother will expect you at home and I would never try to encroach on your time with her, but perhaps on Boxing day or at New Years, I’ll leave it up to you.”

Draco scratched his head. “It might be complicated; I’m supposed to remain at Hogwarts all year and mother hasn’t been well. I will come again as soon as I can. As for Granger, she hasn’t agreed to be my girlfriend yet, so again, complicated.”

“It always is, Draco, I think I know that far better than you.” She patted his cheek and he blushed awkwardly.

“I would love to come, whether Draco and I are, a-are anything more will remain to be seen.” Hermione stuttered, meeting Draco’s eye and blushing from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes.

Lena stepped forward and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “He looks at you like his father looked at me.”

Hermione was rocked to the core. She didn’t want to be a mistress and she knew she would never settle for less than a man’s full commitment to her, regardless of whether that meant marriage or some other long term committed, communal living, but she supposed Lena never expected this to be her life either.

Lena bid them goodnight and closed the door with a smile, handing them a tin of home cooked biscuits for Lucius.

Once outside in the darkness of the side of Lena’s home, Draco grasped Hermione’s waist and kissed her once more, apparating them both to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember the warning I mentioned in the story notes. This chapter contains mentions of mental health issues and PTSD. Please be wary if these are triggers for you.

Neither had apparated in that way before and both fell to the ground upon arrival, their legs feeling like jelly.

“The kiss was nice, but I think I can see why people don’t do that normally.” Draco said as he lay breathless on a grassy knoll beside her.

“Yep, I feel like I might vomit. I blame it wholly on you.” Hermione agreed, childishly sticking her tongue out at Draco and giggling as he did the same. Lifting up to lean back on her hands, she glanced at the last of the sunset illuminating the Manor in a serene backdrop. “I didn’t see it like this when were apparated through the wards, it was dark and then—I think you know the rest. It’s lovely, though, it’s what might be expected of a muggle stately home, somewhere like Tyntesfield Manor in Bristol, I went there once with my parents, it’s National Trust.” She blew out a huff of air which visibly floated away as she recovered and took out a wand to cast a warming charm over them.

“Do I even want to ask what National Trust is?” He turned his head to her.

“Probably not. Essentially, it’s what happens to your Manor when you can’t afford it anymore.” She rolled her neck which felt a bit stiff after the sidelong.

“That will never happen, dear Granger. The vaults are full and beyond that I have the Black vaults to bulk up the fortune.”

“That’s what National Trust Lord’s said once.” She giggled.

He turned over and rested his head on his hand, pulling on a strand of her hair and winding it around his fingers. “So, then you’re warning me against women who might spend all my fortunes trying to free elves? What was your crusade? Spew?”

“You might scoff, Malfoy, but I freed hundreds of elves from oppression and it was S.P.E.W or Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.” She turned to face him. The ground was a bit damp, but neither seemed to mind.

“The Manor elves have a union, they were freed after the war when father went to Azkaban, I thought about you a lot and talked to them. If anything isn’t to their liking, they owl me or speak to mother if they feel she’s in her right mind.”

Hermione sucked in a breath as he moved closer. “Then it’s just as it should be.”

“Just so you know, I don’t think I’d mind becoming destitute for a good cause.” He muttered, dipping his head until his lips were a hairs breadth from hers.

“Draco, are you serious about us?” She murmured. “Things have changed awfully quickly, and I worry you’ll wake up in the morning and realise this isn’t what you want, you haven’t mentioned anything about how you feel about what happened at Lena’s house.”

He cupped her cheek with his hand. “You’ve made everything right, just by being here. You’ve helped me, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for your good advice and the warmth you gave that I never deserved.” He pushed up, setting his weight on his arm. “Things would’ve gone terribly today without you. You helped me decide what I wanted, without me even realising. I just need time to process all the changes, it doesn’t mean I won’t need to talk, I just don’t want to right now, I’m exhausted by it all.”

“Draco, it’s not always going to be this easy to internalise this, you’ll have to explain to your mother about the children and you’ll only be able to do that when she’s well again.”

It wasn’t lost on him that she’d called him Draco again, but he thought he’d let it go, he liked the sound of his name on her lips and if he mentioned it she might revert back to calling him Malfoy in embarrassment. “I don’t know how to tell my mother that my father was in love with someone else. That’s even if he was in love with Lena. He certainly seemed to care for her and their son, who knows what he’d feel about Lyra if he knew.” He laid back on the ground with a sigh, his breath rising into the December air. “Do you know what I feel the worst about?”

“No, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.” She poked him lightly with a grin.

“I was worrying more about my lack of Christmas presents as a child, being the selfish, childish git, I always was. I thought I’d got over that when I grew up after the war, but it seems the spoiled git still lurks below the surface, ready to jump out and spew his bile when he feels like it. It’s not something I love about myself I have to say. I got through that, just like I got through Voldemort and my father’s lack of love for me. I don’t want to feel jealous and take Christmas away from them. If I’m honest, I always knew my Grandfather Abraxas banned any form of muggle celebration from the Manor, as did his father. It began with Armand Malfoy who arrived in wizarding Britain during the time of William the Conqueror, he was against everything muggle. We never have celebrations and I suppose I was a fool for ever expecting any different from my father.” Draco didn’t mention his plan to put a stop to Father Christmas for all the other children because of nonsensical jealousy. He was screwed up and he knew he’d projected it on the other children around him. The memory of stealing other children’s Christmas presents from the Slytherin dorms over the years nudged at his psyche and he felt ashamed of himself.

“Perhaps he enjoyed the idea of it but felt torn when it came to Malfoy traditions? There’s nothing stopping you changing the future, is there?”

“Maybe not, I’ll become Lord of the Manor on my twenty-first birthday as my father in in Azkaban. It will depend on mother, this is her home too and I know the Black line wouldn’t hear of partaking in muggle traditions either, but mother does so love a party, she might be convinced when she’s feeling better.” Just as she’ll need to be convinced about Hermione, he thought. If things went well between them, he knew his mother’s opinion wouldn’t stop him, but he wasn’t looking forward to a battle with his beloved mother over seeing Hermione.

Hermione sat up and leaned back on her hands. “If we don’t go inside now, I think my bravado might falter.”

Draco stood and held out his hand to her. “I promise it doesn’t look like it once did, and we’ll leave immediately if you feel uncomfortable. I can take you back to Hogwarts and return quickly to see to the arrangements if you do.” He placed his hand over the scar on her right arm, pushing back the sleeve of her black jacket until it was visible. Lifting her arm to his mouth, he kissed every letter and then held her hand to his heart. “I can’t tell you how I wanted to jump on my aunt and slit her fucking throat with that knife, but then I would be dead, and mother may not have been alive to save Potter. I‘ve come to think of our actions as a necessary part of a bigger picture. If any of us had done differently, it may have changed the tide of war.”

“What happened needed to happen.” Her voice caught and her brow crumpled.

He cupped her chin with his free hand as Hermione’s tears splashed on her arm. “For everything, I’m truly sorry and I’ll tell you that until the day I die, if you’ll let me.” Draco knew he had a long way to go before he could be considered worthy of being with this wondrous woman, but he was willing to work on himself, not just for her but to make himself feel he was a decent human being. For now, she seemed willing to follow whatever this was between them, to see where it went, and he couldn’t hope for more.

Hermione nuzzled into his chest, relishing in the scent of his cologne, it smelled expensive with hints of sandalwood, bergamot mixed with an aroma that was purely him. How far they’d managed to come in a matter of a few days. She couldn’t really pinpoint what this was at all between them, a couple of hot kisses and a day spent in each other’s company did not a relationship make, but the hint of something more hung in the air between them, just tantalizingly out of her grasp. She knew there would be more difficulties to overcome if they decided to become a couple, but for now, she was standing outside the door to her own nightmares with him, and if he could see her through it, then there might be some hope for them yet.

……………

"No! He isn't mine, he never belonged to me. I was just his wife don't you see. I gave him his heir and he gave me misery in return!" Draco’s mother walked the halls in anguish, dressed in her white nightgown like the woman in the attic Hermione once read in Jane Eyre and she stepped back in shock at the once elegant woman ripping at her hair.

"He came here, I know he did, my son, he tripped the ward to the attic. Now he knows everything!" 

"Mother, please, calm yourself!" Draco rushed to her side and she slapped him away. 

"You're not my son! He won't be back until June, I can't see him now, I want to be better when I see him, not now!" She yelled. 

"Missis, please you’s not well, your son, Master Draco, is here. He's coming here to see you to bed." Mippy danced around her with a potion in his hand. 

Hermione moved forward and took hold of Narcissa’s hands. "Hello again." She said gently, "Do you remember me? We met once."

Narcissa’s anxiety seemed to settle for a moment then it ramped up once more. "You were here!" She clutched Hermione’s face and clutched her pulled to her chest. "I hear your screams every night when I try to sleep."

Draco’s face blanched and he staggered back against the fireplace. He heard the same thing at night. He'd tried to block it out so many times and now he realised his mother suffered from the same dreams too his stomach was in knots.

"I know you didn't want it to happen. You're a good person, I know you are, you saved Harry Potter." Hermione took her hand and led her to sit on a carved wood bench. It was cold in the hallway, so she took a blanket one of the concerned elves offered her and wrapped it around Narcissa’s shoulders. "You had no control over anything that happened that day, just as Draco didn't, or me either and I forgive you both because you had no choice. I can't stand the idea that I fill your nightmares when I can do something about that by showing you I’m okay. I've come to help you. Draco and I have found a doctor from the muggle world who’ll be here in the morning to make you well." 

Draco dropped to his knees and clutched her hands. "Do you hear that mother, Hermione forgives us, can you understand?" His voice broke and he placed his forehead on his Mothers hands. 

"Everything will be alright Narcissa. Would it be alright if we saw you to bed and stayed a while?" Hermione murmured soothingly, pulling her gently as she led her towards the stairs. She had experience of dealing with shell-shocked friends and family after the war and sometimes a calming presence and a listening ear was all that was needed. In Narcissa’s case, Hermione thought she may have a kind of post-traumatic stress disorder, Hermione was more than familiar with the symptoms.

Hermione reached for Draco’s hand and his eyes met hers sharply, it was ten minutes before their curfew, and he would be unable to return to Hogwarts if they didn't heed McGonagall’s strict orders. 

"Go back Draco, tell McGonagall to come here if she won't believe you, give her this." Hermione pulled off the order medallion she wore around her neck. "She'll know it can never be removed from my body, dead or alive, unless I will it. Tell her your mother is too unwell to be left, tell her this is like a wartime triage situation. She'll understand." 

He rushed to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home soon." Turning to Hermione he kissed her on the lips. "You are wonderful woman." He flooed away in a shock of green. 

"Now, perhaps you'll show me your bedroom? I'm sure it's far more beautiful than mine. Does it have a bath? Perhaps a relaxing bath might make you feel better?" 

"Ms Granger, she won't take the potion, we's trying but she's been walking the halls for hours, we's watching her argue with Lord Lucius' father in the gallery, he was telling her she’s being a disgrace to the family. She's calling for her husband. There's not a night where we’s can settle her, she's wandering the house like a ghost." 

"We've arranged for a muggle doctor to see her tomorrow, but we'll need an elf who can transfigure into a muggle nurse, is that possible?" 

"Us Elves can be doing anything, Ms. Granger." A tiny elf piped up from behind the group.

"I'll let you know if we require anything further but get some rest, we'll call on you if she needs anything. If you could be so kind to leave some food out for Draco and I and make some soup for Narcissa before you retire it would be appreciated."

"Is she's being the new lady of the Manor?" A baby elf piped up.

"Hush. No, I’s not thinking so," his mother quieted him, "but I think Master Malfoy is liking her very much." She whispered none too silently to her baby.

The conversation caused butterflies in her lower belly as she led Narcissa to her quarters. Sheer will stopped Hermione from heading to the Gallery and screaming at the Malfoy portraits for causing such uproar. It might not do any good, but it would make her feel better.

The floo whooshed and Headmistress McGonagall stepped out, followed swiftly by Draco. "I'm sorry to just turn up like this but Mr. Malfoy told me how serious the situation is, I wondered if I might be of some assistance, a mature influence if you will." She lifted her skirts and rushed up the stairs, taking Narcissa’s hands in her own.

"My son knows, he knows it was all a sham. He knows, he knows." Narcissa cried.

“I know dear, I know, but things will work out, we’ll find a way.” McGonagall assuaged. "Let's get her into bed, Miss Granger." 

"I've asked for a potion and some soup, she's overwrought that Draco might have found out something about his father they tried to keep a secret all these years. I'm sorry but there was more to our day out in London today than we said and it's up to Draco if he wants to reveal it. I apologise for betraying your trust, but it was necessary, Headmistress."

“Let’s not worry about that now, dear. Let’s find a way to calm Lady Malfoy down and we can talk later.”

Draco paced the corridor outside his mother’s room while the women inside bathed his mother and attempted to settle her. He was devastated, he didn't know things were so bad and he felt terrible for leaving her with only the elves to help her.

Mippy stood guard at his side and he was grateful for it. “Master Malfoy, we’s doing all we could, the healers only seemed to make her worse. They only gave potions; the mistress is needing real help now.”

“I’ll be giving St. Mungo’s a piece of my mind, Mippy, but for now we’ll see what the muggle doctor can do.”

Inside the room, Hermione sat on a stool at the end of the sunken bath, gently massaging shampoo through Narcissa’s hair and humming Elton John’s, Your Song. The headmistress was downstairs in the kitchens, no doubt rallying the elves to prepare some food to keep them going.

“You’re a good girl, Miss Granger, I thank you for coming. I thought I was going out of my mind.”

Hermione smoothed her hands over the back of Narcissa’s shoulders as they shook with emotion. “Everything will be alright, you’ll see. There’s nothing broken here that can’t be mended.” It was one of her mother’s favourite proverbs.

“He knows, doesn’t he? About the others.” Narcissa whispered.

There was no point in lying, it seemed this house had seen far too much of that. Treading careful, she said, “Yes, he does, but nothing will change how he loves you, you’re his mother and you always will be.”

“Lucius never loved me, not really. Our union had been arranged before we we’re teenagers and we came to the realisation after we were married that this was never going to be a great love affair or even a slow growing love. We were friends but he sought his pleasures elsewhere. We slept together several times to conceive Draco but once he was born, that was the end of it. What makes matters worse, was my parents were offered a marriage contract by Alejandro Esposito, an Italian wizard who attended Durmstrang and who I had a brief dalliance with during the summer of my fifteenth year. We met at Hogwarts when he came as an exchange student and I fell in love with him, but my parents were all for me becoming a Malfoy to strengthen the connections between the two families. He still writes now, Alejandro, he is unmarried, his wife died a few years ago. Every time I hear from him, I wonder what might have been, he is such a kind man and I have wasted my life with my pig of a husband who’s dragged us through hell and ruined our son.” She put her face in her hands and began to sob.

Hermione was surprised at how candid Narcissa had been and welcomed her trust in someone who was barely more than a stranger.

“I don’t expect you understand, you’re barely eighteen, but when you live a life in the knowledge that your own husband has a family he treats better than his eldest son, it eats away at you. What with the war, I’ve been struggling for some time.” She admitted.

“Talking helps, I’m happy to listen if you would like. I promise I would never judge you for anything you say.” Hermione kept her voice calm, although she felt as angry as Narcissa did regarding Draco.

“I know he saw the child; I know he is called after his father and I also know the woman, Lena, has another child by my husband. You don’t get anywhere in the wizarding world without having a few well-placed spies. Lucius doesn’t know he has a daughter. He writes to me, did Draco tell you that? My husband who doesn’t care a jot about me writes to me because I am the only person, he is allowed contact with and I’ve withheld that information from him out of spite. Does that make me an awful person?”

“Narcissa, I think it makes you human, all I can say is that this will always be a difficult situation because there are young children involved. Lucius junior is already attending Hogwarts, he met Draco, but Draco didn’t know who he was. The boy told me of his family and I foolishly helped Draco look into the mystery. I feel partly responsible for this whole mess. Lena also told her son that his father was dead.”

“Perhaps she felt that the easiest option under the circumstances. You are right, though, those children are probably suffering because Lucius has been sent to prison, any income he was providing them with must have been stopped. I’m torn, Hermione, but I don’t think I could stand those poor babies going without, not when there’s something I can do about it. I may have been stupid to become involved with Lucius and the Dark Lord, but I’m in no means cruel and I have a heart. Muggle Christmas is only a few days away.”

Hermione was quiet. She didn’t want to cause trouble by telling Narcissa they’d met Lena and her daughter that very day, but it seemed her silence was telling.

“There’s something else isn’t there? Draco has met this woman and her other child, I know it.” She jumped out of the bath and sloshed water all over the floor. Grabbing her robe she stalked into the bedroom and sat abruptly at a side table, and taking out some parchment and quill, she began to write.

“Narcissa, this might not be the right time to write letters.” Hermione implored.

“Because I’m half out of my mind, you mean? No, it is exactly the right time because I can unburden myself and give a little happiness to someone else in the process.” She scribbled away, passing the letters to Hermione to read while she opened the door, startling both Draco and Mippy in the process. “Mippy, please arrange for two owls to be sent to my window from the owlery.” She turned to Draco, “Come inside Draco, we have much to discuss.”

Draco gave Hermione an incredulous look, his eyebrows low as he shrugged, wondering what in Merlin’s beard was happening.

“Miss Granger, do read the letters out loud.” Narcissa commanded, seeming much more herself.

“Err, I will if you’re sure?"

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, my dear.”

_“Lucius, I am writing to inform you of several things. The first may not come as much of a surprise, I will be divorcing you with imminent effect. Our binding contract is tight, but I will find a way to end this farce of a marriage. Neither of us can profess to be happy and I won’t be imprisoned along with you, I want to live my life._

_Secondly, your son has met your other family and I have been advised they are struggling financially without you. This family now includes a daughter you were not aware of, presumably the outcome of your last dalliance with Ms. Grantley. In exchange for no fuss over the divorce, my parting gift to you is a monthly stipend to keep your family comfortable, which Draco will manage, along with Christmas presents sent to the children from their father and the reallocation of your writing privileges to Ms. Grantley rather than me._

_Understand I need this to end, I cannot continue lying anymore, it is killing me. I wish you the best with whatever life you have, perhaps one day they may let you out if they find you are in love with a muggle woman._

_Narcissa.”_

Draco started to protest, “You told her?” He sent an accusatory glance Hermione’s way.

“No, she did not, I guessed. Darling I have been your mother my whole life and whether I am unwell or not, I know when you’re hiding something from me. It’s natural to be curious about them and I would never stop you from meeting your brother and sister, they are your family, a gift, whether you asked for it or not.” She turned back to Hermione and a voice cleared in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go if I’m disturbing family business.” McGonagall said.

“No, this will be something you’ll need to know now you have two sons of Lucius Malfoy attending Hogwarts alongside each other. Please come in and listen.”

McGonagall’s eyes were wide in shock, but she kept composure and perched on the ottoman to listen.

The clock struck two am and Hermione suppressed a yawn.

_“Dear Ms Grantley,_

_This letter may come as a surprise to you as it is from the wife of the man you love._

_My son has found out about you and your family and I must admit to feeling rather relieved this has all come out in the open, it has been a burden I have carried for some years and the secret has caused immense pressure on all of us._

_I am writing to tell you the Malfoy family will begin supporting you financially with immediate effect. In the morning we will arrange for funds to be transferred into your bank account and my son and I will also send some gifts for the children on their father’s behalf. Whether you choose to tell them they are from him is your choice, but they can be addressed from Father Christmas if you so desire._

_Draco has already met young Lucius, I understand, and I would like you to encourage them to build a relationship as siblings, if you wish it and the same with your daughter. Draco has so little family and I will be going away for a while, so perhaps you could use this time to get to know one another?_

_Lucius, as you may already know has been sentenced to life imprisonment and as part of our divorce, I will transfer his writing and visiting privileges to you. I have informed him of this, so you may expect a letter from him soon._

_I can’t imagine this is how you set out to live your life, as the secret of a man who had another family, it certainly wasn’t what I’d hoped for either, but please be assured I lay no blame at your door. I know my husband well enough to be sure he had feelings for you, or he wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble to support you financially._

_Life has a funny way of working out and I wish you and your family all the best for the future. Please call on me should you need anything further._

_As for me, I’m going to take some time to reflect on my life and look for happiness elsewhere._

_Yours with kindest regards._

_Narcissa Black.”_

Hermione sat back in the chair breathing a deep sigh. She was in awe of this woman who found it in her heart to be so gracious in such a difficult situation. They all watched as she tied the letters to the legs of the owls on the ledge, a graceful white snowy owl and a larger proud eagle owl.

“Mother, please, you can’t go away, how will I see you’re alright? What will you do?”

“Draco, come sit.” She patted the bed beside her, and he sat. “I would like you to go to your new family, if Miss Grantley will allow it, for Christmas and to enjoy what you’ve missed out on all these years. I should have allowed you to celebrate as others did, but your father was so adamant we held up pureblood tradition, he wouldn’t hear of it.” Taking his hand, she looked down, a flush of embarrassment clouding her features. “I will be going away because I know the muggle doctor will suggest it for my health. It is usual for someone with my problems to spend time in convalescence with the support of muggle medical professionals. Don’t think I don’t know how the muggle world works; I know far more than you think.” She kissed his cheek gently. “Let me go for now, my dragon, I’ll be released soon enough and when I am, we will look into our living arrangements. There is a Black family estate I inherited in France which is currently unoccupied, near Toulouse. La Ville Rose, doesn’t that sound perfect?”

“I feel like I’m losing you.” Draco murmured.

“Never. I’ll always be here for you. Just give me some time and I’ll return good as new.” She stood and placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I trust I can rely on you be there for Draco over these trying months. I see how he looks at you, darling, he’s smitten.” She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded, glancing at Draco bashfully. She could never have hoped for such an easy way for their budding relationship to be revealed.

“Headmistress, I know you have far better things to do, but would you mind sitting with me until the doctor arrives? I would like my son and Ms. Granger to return to school, there must be some end of term festivities they could be taking part in, tomorrow morning and Draco might like to talk to his brother. They’ll need to get some sleep; it has been a trying day for us all.”

“Of course, Lady Malfoy—”

“Just Narcissa Black if you please, I may as well start as I mean to go on.”

“Narcissa then and you must call me Minerva.” McGonagall turned to Draco and Hermione. “Off you go, you two. Use the floo to my office and you may talk a while if you need to, but please return to the dorms before the other students wake. You are excused from morning lessons tomorrow, then we will be preparing the students for their return home. We’ll talk more about your plans for the holidays then.”

Draco hugged his mother and left, looking melancholy. Hermione took his hand as they reached the floo, holding it tightly.

………..

Once they arrived in McGonagall’s office, Draco drew Hermione into his arms, kissing her with a fervour which made her legs go weak.

A tutting noise came from above and Headmaster Snape glowered down on them from his portrait next to a chuckling Albus Dumbledore.

“Absolutely no respect for the office of the Headmistress, coming here at all hours before dawn and waking us all.” Snape enunciated.

Hermione looked at Snape and apologised, her cheeks crimson.

“Miss Granger, he is rather grumpy of a morning. Unfortunately, in this room there is little escape from the fact.” Dumbledore grinned. “I see you and young Mr. Malfoy have found each other. I always wondered about you two.”

Draco chuckled and hid his face in Hermione’s hair, she couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or doing his best not to annoy Snape any further.

“It has been, ahem, rather sudden to say the least.” Hermione blushed.

“Yes, yes, It is a great meeting of minds and we wish you all the best,” Snape sounded totally insincere, “but please kindly return to your dorms, if it were up to me I would take fifty points from each of your houses for such outrageous flaunting of the school rules.”

“We apologise. Happy Christmas to you both.” Hermione sang with a glint of mischief in her tired eyes.

Snape groaned and Dumbledore returned the sentiments.

Once the office door closed behind them, they both broke out in giggles.

“Snape never changes, he’s always been a miserable sod, I don’t know how McGonagall stands to have those two looking over her shoulder while she works.” Draco grinned.

“I forgot about them or I wouldn’t have let you snog me in there.” She frowned.

“Ever the swot.” Draco chuckled, garnering a soft slap to the arm from Hermione.

“Oh Merlin, help, she’s beating me, my arm is hanging on by a thread.” He joked and Hermione was almost in hysterics, his acting almost as bad as the day Buckbeak attacked him.

“Shush! You’ll get us caught by Filch and I’m too tired to explain why we’re out of bed.”

“Hmm, bed sounds really good. Tell me, is your room a single or shared room?” He bit his lip, his eyes smouldering.

“Single, why?” She didn’t catch on until he waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, no, we can’t, that really is pushing the boundaries and McGonagall trusts us. Anyway, who said I’d agree to d-do—that?”

“But I need to be close to you tonight, after everything that’s happened today, I just want to hold you. We have to see our little bird in the morning and if I stay in your room, then we can talk to him together.” He fingered the collar of her jacket, his mouth beside her ear. “I won’t touch you,” he murmured, “I’ll be an Angel.”

“Just like Lucifer was once an angel.” She muttered.

“What was that?”

“Never mind. Alright, if it gets us to bed sooner, you can stay, I don’t want to stand here arguing the finer details, but no funny business Draco, I mean it.” She whooped as Draco lifted her up bridal style and stalked towards Gryffindor common room. “Draco, what are you doing? Put me down!”

“Hush, Granger or you’ll be the one getting us caught.” He smirked.

They made it to her room without being seen. Hermione locked the door behind them and cast a silencing spell.

“Are you hoping I’ll make you scream?” He chanced.

“I hope you know if you try any funny stuff, I might just do that and not in the good way.” She snapped. “Us talking might be overheard and I don’t want them thinking its commonplace for me to bring boys back to my room.”

Draco held his hands up. “I was just teasing,” he ventured a step closer, “you just fascinate me so much I want to be near you, you’re like a bright swirl of magic that draws me in, is that so difficult to understand?” He lifted her hands and entwined them in his own. “I wish I’d spent far less time taunting you and got to know you sooner, you really are an enigma Hermione Granger.”

Her eyelashes fluttered closed as he kissed her chastely on the lips. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” She whispered, feeling suddenly hot. The room seemed far smaller in his presence. She’d never invited a boy back to her room before and her lower belly swirled with anticipation, the kind she’d hoped to avoid. They were barely anything yet and she wasn’t a girl to jump into bed with a boy over a few sweet words and gestures. Hermione was a girl who’d need to feel secure before she took any further steps towards a sexual relationship, especially with Draco. He’d proved himself worthy of her attention, but he still had a long way to go. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, it was just something niggled in the back of her mind, like this could all turn out to be a contrived joke he’d cooked up to humiliate and ruin her. The sensible side of her brain told her even Draco Malfoy wouldn’t go so far as to create a situation like they’d been through today to get to her, but her experiences of him throughout her life left her a little wary. “Come on, I’ll wear my pyjama’s and you need to keep your trousers on.”

He looked like he might protest but headed for her bed, pulling off his tie and placing his suit jacket on the back of her chair. When he began to unbutton his shirt, she caught a flash of skin and fled to the bathroom with her night things in hand, her face as red as a beetroot.

Slashing her face with cold water, she changed and returned to the room which was bathed in the peachy glow of her night light. He was on top of the covers, bare chested with his arms above his head, his fingers clasped behind his neck. He smirked as he saw her tartan pyjamas and bunny slippers and she lifted her fingertips to cover her mouth as she almost let out a squeak. “Um, perhaps I should’ve asked you to wear your shirt.” She eased herself onto the bed, avoiding his eyes, in fact avoiding looking at him at all. Her first glance had almost been too much. The lean muscle of his stomach accentuated by years of playing Quidditch begged to be touched and fine the blonde hairs of his lower belly made her itch to reach out and test how soft they were, but that would be opening a can of worms it would take a steel welder to put the lid back on.

He turned onto his side, balancing his head on one hand. “Granger, I will if you want me to—if this is too much—”

“No, n-no, it’s fine.” She gulped as she saw the scars from the Sectumsempra Harry had cast in sixth year. Settling down on her pillow, she faced him but kept her distance. Her resolve was melting, and she was certain he knew it. She reached out and trailed a finger over a large scar on his ribs, noticing how his abs trembled and flexed under her touch. His skin was silkily, supple and he was pale everywhere apart from dusky pink nipples. They were hardened tiny buds and she couldn’t tell whether it was because the room was cold or because she was stirring something in him. She’d never been so close to anyone half naked before and the hairs on her neck stood on end. A rush of electricity raced up and down her spine and she couldn’t decide if she was hot or cold. Moving to his lower arm she traced the scar from his dark mark. It looked like the ink had dispersed, leaving pink lines which had once surrounded the black pigment. He clasped her hand as she reached out to trace the lines, pulling her into a deep kiss and running his hand across her ribs and down to her waist. A mixture of fire and embarrassment flooded her body and she heard herself let out a whimper and then his answering moan. She pulled back before she became to embroiled in his feverish kiss, barely daring to admit to herself how difficult it was. If she was some other girl, she might let it go further and at this moment she dearly wished she was someone who could just throw caution to the wind and allow him free reign over her body. “W-we’d better sleep, we’ll need to speak to Lucius in a few hours and we haven’t really talked about us yet.”

Draco cupped her chin, giving her another peck to the lips. “Alright, tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow.” She settled in his arms, laying her head on his chest. Tomorrow things would be clearer, and she could think with a fresh mind, with Draco fully dressed and not filling her senses.

“Goodnight, Princess.”

As Hermione’s eyelids drooped, cocooned in his warmth. She thought about his sudden use of a pet name, it gave her the warm fuzzies and that was alright with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking at this story as I had a bit of time today and I've decided I'm going to add a further chapter. I've added a couple of new characters to this chapter as I felt it wouldn't be right without Ginny, Blaise and Theo's input or without the up's and down's that Hermione and Draco might experience over this situation they find themselves in. This means I'll post five chapters in all and still post the final chapter before New Year. 
> 
> Thanks to those who've commented or sent kudos. Please comment if you'd like, I'm very nice and I love to hear from you. It's been so exciting to be included on @dramioneasks Christmas list of dramione fics on Tumblr. My Dramione blog is @scdramione and my main blog is @spuffycarrie, feel free to follow if you'd like.

Hermione woke to a hammering on the door. She groaned and tried to move, finding herself pinned down by a large arm around her waist. She cleared her throat, "Draco, Draco, someone's here, you need to let me move."

"Hmm?" He murmured in his sleep. "No, just another few minutes, baby."

Hermione had the barest second to process that he’d called her baby, her heart skipped a beat, and then another as the banging persisted. “Draco!”

“What?” He shot up and almost rolled off the side of the bed. “Shit! What time is it?”

“It’s seven-thirty and someone’s at the door.” She panicked throwing back the coverlet as he released her.

“Then for Merlin’s sake, answer it.” He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and fluffing up the pillow before squishing his head into it and letting out a light snore.

Hermione was exasperated by his ability to drop back off to sleep so quickly and she rushed to the door, opening it a crack. Ginny had burst inside before she had a chance to stop her and she was now looking from Hermione to the half-dressed figure lying on the bed, her face a picture of shock.

Withdrawing her wand Ginny said. “I’m going to assume he forced you into this, Hermione, therefore, he’s about to leave this room without his balls.”

Hermione moved in front of her. “No, why would I still be in bed with him if he—oh sweet Circe, it isn’t like that at all. I’m sorry I haven’t had time to tell you, but things are, um, things a-are complicated. This is very new, so I’d rather you left his bits intact, err, you know, because I might want them there in future.”

Ginny’s face was glowing with righteous anger and Hermione couldn’t blame her, after all she hated Draco almost as much as she hated his father.

“Is there any chance of me getting another few hours sleep without Weasley’s bursting in and threatening to hex me?” Draco’s voice was muffled from the pillow his head had sunk into.

“I doubt that ferret! You have a lot of explaining to do and I’m not leaving until I know why you’re in my best friend’s room, asleep in her bed!” Ginny pushed Hermione aside and raced to the side of the bed.

Hermione couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw Ginny’s eye’s widen for a moment when she caught sight of his chest, still, her friend cleared her throat and pointed her wand at his face.

“Hermione, do please tell Weaslette that there really is no need for such a rude interruption at this time of the morning.” Draco sighed.

“No! You tell him, Hermione, that he has no right to go near you, not after what he did, he deserves to be rotting in Azkaban, like the rest of the vile Death Eaters!”

“Seriously, Hermione, are you listening to her? And I’m the prejudiced one apparently, your lot won’t let it go!” Draco was on his feet, pointing at Ginny, their faces sneering at one another like a pair of wolves ready to attack.

“Tell, the fucking ferret that if he dares say that about me, I’ll—”

“Enough!” Hermione yelled, “That is enough! I’m tired, so tired, I didn’t get to bed until almost dawn and I’m not sure I’m in the mood to explain anything until I’ve had a few more hours sleep.”

“But, Hermione, it’s Malfoy, can you not see? Have your eyeballs fallen out of your head? That’s it, I’m carting you off to St. Mungo’s, you’ve really lost it now!” Ginny pulled at her pyjama sleeve.

Other students had now begun to gather in the doorway, including Lucius, who looked from her to Draco with a hurt look in his eyes.

“Look, all of you, would you kindly just bugger off! I’m sodding knackered and I’d rather sleep without the whole school watching over me like demented guardian angels!” Draco shouted, sitting back on the side of the bed with a thump as the students began to murmur to each other.

“Please, it’s—look, we can explain, there’s no need for—” Hermione tried to get a word in edgeways.

In the furore, Lucius edged into the room, ran over to Draco and punched him full on in the face.

“Why, you little shit!” Draco roared, grasping the boy by the collar and getting him in a half-nelson hold around his neck.

Lucius was kicking and screaming. “Not her! You could’ve had anyone but her! She’s kind and nice and you don’t deserve her! You’re a bully!”

“Sweet Salazar Granger, can you get these people out of here before I really lose it!” He swiped at the blood running from his nose as he wrestled with the struggling boy.

Ginny turned and slammed the door on the onlookers and Draco let go of Lucius who promptly turned and kicked him in the shin, running into Hermione’s arms.

“Fuck!” He clutched his leg and his nose simultaneously. “Christ, why do they always go for the nose!” He stemmed the bleeding with the edge of the bed sheet. “You little git, you’re going to pay for this, brother or no brother!” Draco stood to his full height and glowered at the cowering boy.

There was a gasp from all three who stood across the room from him and Lucius’ lower lip trembled as he looked up at Hermione with searching eyes.

“Hermione, tell me this isn’t true.” Ginny dropped her wand and turned to Hermione who gave a sheepish shrug. “So, you and him?” She pointed at Draco biting her lips together when Hermione nodded. “And these two are—?” Hermione grimaced. “Well, that certainly isn’t a revelation I was expecting.” The steam seemed to run out in Ginny, and she scratched at her head awkwardly.

“We haven’t told him yet, Gin, he didn’t know.” Hermione’s arms loosened as she dropped to her knee’s before Lucius. “Sweetie, we have some news, some good news we think—”

Lucius looked from her to Draco and back again, his eyes a mercurial grey as tears spilled down his cheeks. “No!” He shouted, closing his eyes tightly, like if he couldn’t see any of them, then it wouldn’t be true.

“Please, sweetheart, if you’ll just let us explain—”

“No, no, no! I hate him and I hate you! I never want to see either of you again!” Lucius ran to the door, pulling it open and slamming it behind him.

All three left in the room were silent in the aftermath of the loud bang. Eventually Ginny cleared her throat.

“Err, well, it seems that didn’t go too well. I can’t say I’d be happy if I found out the ferret was my brother either. But how? Why didn’t he know? You’d think someone would’ve told the poor kid before now, he’s at least eleven.” Ginny blurted.

“It’s complicated.” Draco growled.

“It seems that’s the word of the hour.” Ginny retorted wryly.

“Someone should go after him.” Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears.

Draco moved to her side, attempting to give her a hug while Ginny looked on in astonishment.

“No!” Hermione pushed him away. “This is all your fault, you just blurted it out like an idiot and now he’ll never speak to either of us again!” She stormed to the door and flung it open. “Leave right now or so help me I’ll—”

“Right! No need to continue, I get the bloody message, Granger! Thanks for nothing!” He yelled as he stormed from the room without his clothes, causing a crowd of Gryffindor’s to disperse quickly and pretend they were doing something else other than gawking at the door to Hermione’s room.

Hermione sat on the end of her bed and promptly burst into tears and Ginny sighed, moving to sit beside her.

“Hermione, I’m sorry, I feel partly responsible. Whatever was going on here was clearly tricky and I’ve somehow managed to out you and Malfoy to the whole school, let alone upset that poor little boy.”

Lifting her head, Hermione rubbed the tears away with the heels of her hands and sniffed. “Someone needs to go after Lucius, he probably won’t want me or Draco right now, but he needs someone, he has no friends.”

“So, the boy is Lucius Malfoy’s son? How can that be?” Hermione’s cynical look caused Ginny to roll her eyes. “Please don’t say it’s complicated.”

“There’s a lot to take in, Lucius has a whole muggle family Draco didn’t know about, they live in muggle London. Draco and I have been searching for clues about the whole sordid affair since little Lucius said something which made me wonder. I approached Draco and things between us started from there.”

“How long has this thing between you and Malfoy been going on. You know Harry and Ron are going to flip their lids when they find out.”

Hermione grasped her hands. “Please, Ginny, you can’t tell anyone, not yet and especially nothing about Lucius, he’s so vulnerable, we were going to tell him this morning, together, to break it gently. Anyway,” she snivelled, “aside from that, there might not be anything to tell about Draco and I. Things were going so well and now I’ve hurt him he probably won’t ever speak to me again.” Her voice broke with emotion. “I like him Ginny, like, really like him and you know how he can be, he’ll probably go back to sneering at me and tripping me in the stairwells.”

“I’ll go and find Lucius, see he’s alright. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, I’ll leave that to you, although with what happened here this morning it’s probably all over the school by now.”

Hermione waited a long while after Ginny left and eventually made the decision to get dressed and seek out Draco. She was annoyed with him and she’d lashed out over the way he spoke to Lucius, the way he told him the news without any forethought or tact. It was unforgivable but she still couldn’t stand the thought of Draco being alone after what had transpired. All that was stuck in her head was her imagining of the little boy who could never understand why Father Christmas didn’t visit him. Not that she wasn’t angry with Lucius for running in and punching Draco, but one thing was for sure, the Malfoy temper ran deep in both their blood.

…..

Draco was raging as he reached the Slytherin common room and there was a hushed silence as he entered. It seemed a year seven girl was holding court and gleefully telling the story of what happened in Gryffindor this morning to a group on tenterhooks gathered around her. Draco knew news spread like fiendfyre at Hogwarts, but this was just ridiculous. The girl had the good grace to look ashamed as he stomped in, shirtless with his chest covered in blood.

“Haven’t you gossiping moron’s got classes to get to?” He yelled, heading to his dorm room and finding Blaise and Theo loitering at his door.

“So, you and Granger, eh?” Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Kindly get out of my way.” Draco hollered.

“Hey, don’t take it out on us if you’ve had a lovers tiff.” Theo smirked. “Gave you that bloody nose, did she? Always had a mean right hook as I remember.”

“If you two don’t bugger off, I’ll show you a mean right hook.” Draco wasn’t in the mood for them right now, he was in the mood for heading to McGonagall’s office and leaving the school for good. That’s it, he thought, I’ll pack my stuff and leave this mess behind me, sod them all.

“Draco, look, we’re not really surprised about you two. You always had a thing about Granger, focussed on her a bit too much for someone who professed to hate her, you know what I mean?” Blaise said soothingly.

All the fight went out of Draco and he let out a deep breath, resting his forehead on the door. “I’ve fucked things up like I always do, she’ll never forgive me now.”

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and followed him into his room, watching him as he took out his trunk and began throwing things inside haphazardly.

“What are you doing?” Blaise asked sardonically.

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re about to ruin your chance of a half-decent future by not completing your schooling. If you leave now, you know McGonagall won’t have you back.” Theo commented. “You know the terms.”

“Like I give a shit, the old bag probably only did it so she could watch me fail again.” Draco spat.

“Oh, so running off and hiding because you’ve had a row with your mudblood girlfriend isn’t running away?” Blaise found himself swiftly pinned against the wall by Draco’s hand at his throat.

“Don’t call her that! I don’t ever want to hear those words from your mouth again!” Draco roared.

Blaise held his hands up. “I never use that word actually, that was your speciality if you remember. I always kind of liked Granger, she’s hardworking, quite amusing and damn fine looking.”

“Don’t look at her! In fact, just leave her alone altogether, she’s too special for the likes of you!” Draco snarled.

“And there it is.” Theo chuckled. “I must say Blaise, you really are the master of getting people to admit things in record time.”

“I know, right?” Blaise grinned, flinching for a second as he fully expected a smack in the gob from Draco. Instead Draco pushed away and Blaise staggered a little, rubbing at his throat.

“You’re a bastard, Zabini.” Draco said as he went back to his packing.

“Do tell what you had a falling out over.” Theo flounced over, sitting in a chair and propping his feet up on Draco’s bed.

“Do you think it’s going to be that easy, Nott? You are aware of how stubborn I can be and get your filthy feet off my coverlet before I turn them into Dugbog claws!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’d be staying here tonight, since you said you were leaving.” Theo sang in an irritating way.

Draco just growled in response.

“Come on, Draco, surely it can’t be that bad, she’ll forgive you, Granger is the queen of kindness and forgiveness.” Blaise ventured.

“Not this time. No, this time I’ve done something so diabolical that hell would freeze over before she forgives me.”

“As bad a trying to kill Dumbledore?” Theo quizzed.

“No!”

“As bad as taking the Dark Mark and siding with Voldemort himself?” Blaise queried.

“No, nothing like that.”

“As bad as—” Theo began, swiftly cut off by Draco.

“No—grr—just leave it will you. Suffice to say, I hurt someone she cares about, someone I care about too, but the little sod had it coming, he ran in there like a raging Hippogriff, kicking and punching. My tongue ran away with me and before I knew it, I’d blurted it out and the kid was in floods of tears.”

“So, it’s true then? What Charisma Cassidy was telling all those kids out there. Another Malfoy has come to Hogwarts.” Theo inspected his nails nonchalantly while keeping one eye on Draco for any further forms of violence.

“A brother, wow.” Blaise raised his eyebrows. “So, who—?”

“Lucius of course, who else would it be? My mother in an immaculate conception with the muggle God in Bethlehem?”

Blaise and Theo shot each other looks of confusion.

“No, the bastard had another muggle family on the side all these years and I knew nothing, fuck, well, not totally nothing, I think I figured it out before I came to Hogwarts, it all came flooding back to me when Her—when Granger asked me about something the boy had said.”

Draco went on to regale them with all that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. He found a bottle of firewhiskey in his trunk and poured them all several glasses as he recounted the visit to muggle London and his kisses with Granger, even going in depth about how he felt about her. To their credit, there were no snipes or sarcastic comments from either Blaise or Theo, just genuine questions and he found their input useful in sorting out his head. He hated himself for what he’d done, and it seemed all the worse hearing himself say it out loud.

“So, why didn’t you come to us before now about all this? I thought we were friends, Draco. I’ve been visiting the Manor in the summer since I was three and Blaise has known you longer than that.” Theo solicited.

“We got through the war together, and now you don’t trust us enough to help you with this?” Blaise asked dejectedly.

“I didn’t know how to say it. I thought if I voiced it that it would be true, the fact that my father had let me down once again, that even after being imprisoned for ruining all of our lives, he still has the power to break me. Granger knew already and it seemed easier to ask for her help.”

“I can see how that might be when the last time she saw you was from her vantage point on the floor of the manor while she was tortured by your crazy bitch of an aunt.” Blaise said with chagrin.

“Don’t ask me why, but we were already talking, it seemed to follow naturally that I’d ask her.”

There was a knock at the door and Draco opened it to find a terrified first year boy standing outside. “Yes?”

“Um, Mr. Malfoy, t-there’s a girl to see you, she’s standing outside in the corridor.” The boy trembled.

“By all means send her in, I’m sure my day can’t get any worse.” He chortled, causing the boy to stare at him with further horror. “Chop, chop!” He laughed and toasted the boy as he ran to the entrance of the common room. He was feeling a little drunk with the lack of sleep and the events of the day so far and he swaggered to sit on the bed and lean back against the headboard, one leg swinging from the side of the bed. The constant momentum made him feel slightly better.

When Hermione appeared in the doorway his heart began to beat rapidly. She was biting her lip and looked like she might be about to cry.

“Granger, come in, these two reprobates were just leaving.” Draco stood and took a few steps towards her, unsure on how to proceed.

“Killjoy!” Blaise snarked as he passed Draco.

“Granger.” Theo nodded politely as he passed Hermione and blew her a kiss behind her back.

Once they’d left, she took a tentative step inside, her eyes instantly locating the bottle of whiskey on his bedside table and looking up at him miserably. “Celebrating how easily you got rid of me after ruining my reputation, were you?”

His eyes widened. “What? Why would you say that?”

“Because, this morning the whole of Gryffindor saw us in bed together which I daresay was your plan all along, create some elaborate plot to destroy me. Well, congratulations Malfoy, you’ve succeeded.” She turned to walk away but found his hand on her elbow, turning her around to face him.

“I don’t think I’ve heard such bollocks in my life. I know what I was before, but I thought I’d proved to you I’d changed? Hasn’t what we’ve been through these past few days taught you anything? I was never happier than sleeping beside you last night. It all went to shit when Weasley banged on your door alerting the whole school to my presence in your room.” He protested.

“I’ll live, that’ll be old news sooner or later, possibly by the time I’m old and grey or in my coffin. No, it was the way you told Lucius that was the killer. You hurt that boy and I’m not sure I’ll ever forgive you for that.” She rumpled her hair crossly and closed the door. “Don’t say anything crass,” she warned as she turned back, “I just don’t want anyone else to hear what we have to say, it’ll feed the rumour mill more.”

“Look, Granger, I was angry, he’d just punched me in the face, and I wasn’t thinking straight. I never meant to blurt it out like that.” He just dared a step closer when she spied his trunk, her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re leaving? But I thought—? Oh, never mind what I thought, I’m a fool for even considering you, Malfoy.”

“So, it’s back to Malfoy again? Just over one ill-timed slip of the tongue.” He snapped. “Thank you, I’m glad you’ve made it so clear how you feel about me.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms like she was cold, waking over to his window overlooking the lake. A tear splashed down onto some parchment upon his desk and she peered down at some notes, gasping as she saw the page the old book was open at. “It seems I never knew you at all,” she said, picking up the parchment and waving it at him. “I could never be with someone who would do something like this to children!” She shoved the parchment into his hands and ran sobbing from the room.

Draco realised at once what she’d seen, his notes on the spell he would use to blast the pompous Christmas freak from the sky. He’d forgotten they were still there. He had no intention of doing such a thing and he knew he never would have. It was a whimsical fancy he’d had when he felt alone and now, he’d buggered things up between them still further.

“Granger, wait! Granger, Please, I didn’t mean it!” He yelled. But she was gone, and he was alone again.

….

Ginny approached the small boy warily, as she’d seen what he was capable of back in the room. She was proud of him for doing what the whole school bar Hermione we incapable of, smacking the smirk off Malfoy’s face. He was a boy after her own heart. After searching for what seemed like hours, she eventually located him behind a wall hanging, hiding in a small alcove near the Divination tower, his sniffs gave him away.

“May I come in?” She asked as she pulled back the tapestry.

“I want to be alone.” Lucius gave a disgruntled huff, but his tear streaked face told another story.

Ginny was only aware of what Hermione had told her, but she was sure she knew more than Lucius did. Questions raced through her mind, one of which was how a son of Lucius Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor, that was odd. She’d seen him around and he’d seemed like a bit of loner. Of course Hermione would have realised that and make friends with the little chap, she had a heart of gold that one but it sometimes got her into trouble.

“You can be alone with me here.” She said and eased herself into the small gap beside him as he watched sleety rain trickle down the windows.

“That makes no sense.” He said, not looking at her.

“I know, but it got you talking didn’t it?” She nudged his shoulder with her own.

“You’re weird.”

“So I’ve been told.” She admitted holding her hand out and withdrawing it when she noticed he wasn’t going to take it. “Ginny Weasley, charmed, I’m sure.” She said sardonically. “Would you mind if I told you something?”

“If you like, but I might not listen.” He said, reminding her of a petulant Malfoy. She had met him as a second year and he had been a nasty little bugger. Things had changed when he watched her use her bat bogey hex on Ron and he hadn’t approached her much after the Chamber of Secrets debacle, focussing more on Harry and Hermione than anyone else.

“As you wish, but I don’t think you learn the Muffliato till third year, so good luck.” Ginny raised an eyebrow when he scowled at her. “Hermione Granger has been my best friend for many years. At one time I thought she wouldn’t have room for me in her heart like she did for Harry and my brother Ron.”

“Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?” He turned at looked at her excitedly.

“The very ones.” She ruffled his hair, dropping their names certainly changed his tune. “You see they were all great friends and I felt left out, I was a year younger than them and they had such great adventures together. I always knew I wanted to be friends with Hermione, and I was jealous of them but over the years I realised we were friends, the best of friends, just not in the same way. They could never do the girly things Hermione and I did, like painting nails and gossiping about boys, although I suppose they could if they wanted, they just didn’t. I think what I’m trying to say is that Mal—Draco can be something to her in a different way too, but it doesn’t mean she won’t have room in her heart for you.”

“But he doesn’t deserve her! When I first met her, she told me he was a nuisance that wouldn’t go away and that he was a prick. I knew he was a prick as he’d bullied me and pushed me over. I saw him do it to lots of kids.” Lucius glowered.

“There’s no denying he has been a total git to a lot of people, but Hermione is rarely wrong when she cares for someone. Deep down he’s probably a good person and she’s seen that side of him, he did awful things, but he also did some good things too, he and his mother saved Harry and for that I’ll be forever grateful. I can’t think why she would even consider seeing him like this if he hadn’t changed. The heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose, and there’s nothing we can do to change Hermione’s mind once she’s decided upon something. I can’t say I’m not furious about it, but I also know that there’s no point in butting against her when she’s determined about something, she’s as stubborn as I am likely to blow a gasket with my terrible temper.” Ginny chuckled.

“I think this situation calls for hot chocolate.” Lucius nodded sagely, his stomach rumbling and causing Ginny to smile to herself. She wondered how this boy was his father’s son at all.

“Lead the way, perhaps there might be some eggs and bacon left?” She held open the wall hanging and they both left, finding themselves walking into the chaos of students getting ready to leave for Christmas.

They found themselves in the kitchen, confronted by Hermione crying and being soothed by a house elf wearing a pink polka dot dress. Lucius ran straight into Hermione’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“You can have me and Draco, Ginny said that’s ok.” He said innocently.

Hermione looked into her friend’s eyes over his head and smiled sadly. “I think that ship has sailed, Lucius, he’s leaving for the Manor and he won’t be coming back.”

Daisy came over and asked Lucius to help her with the hot chocolate. It was if she sensed the coming conversation may not be for Lucius’ ears.

“That little s—!” Ginny began before Hemione interrupted.

“Don’t Ginny! It is what it is, we rowed after what happened and he decided he’d run away like the coward he is. I realise I was wrong about him, I-I thought he was something more, but I must have made a mistake.”

Ginny warred with herself, she hated Malfoy, but she’d also known in her heart that Hermione and Draco would probably be the perfect couple if they buried their differences and if someone gave them leave to be together. It wasn’t a surprise to find them together this morning, it felt almost like it was fated. She wasn’t stupid, the pair bickered like an old married couple, they both read until their eyes might fall out and they were both high scoring in classes and incredibly intelligent, plus, the way he looked at Hermione was nothing short of a wonder, she’d caught him many times over the years when he thought nobody was looking and she felt that Harry’s hatred of Malfoy often fuelled Hermione. Ron had his own reasons and deservedly so. It irritated her to admit she thought Hermione was making a mistake by letting him leave, at least with things unresolved. Her friend would dissect every last thought or word over Christmas if she stayed at their new house and, as much as she loved her, she would drive her Christmas crackers, literally.

“You know I’d rather cut out my own tongue than admit I felt sorry for Malfoy, but I can see he’s had a rough few days of things. His brother comes to the school without his knowledge and he finds he’s been betrayed again by his scum of a father and he somehow falls for you. You have to admit that’s a lot for a person to deal with in a matter of days.” Ginny remarked.

“So, what are you saying?” Hermione moved closer so they wouldn’t be heard.

“I’m saying stop him before he leaves. I know you, you’ll regret it and rehash it until you drive yourself mad.”

“But you don’t know what he had planned, he wanted to ruin Christmas for everyone because he didn’t have it as a child. He blurted out about being Lucuis’ brother and hurt the boy.” Hermione groaned. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want to find out whether he’s truly redeemed himself or if he’s worth it?” Ginny asked.

Hermione went over everything which had happened in the past few days in her mind. His apologies, their time in muggle London, how hard he tried to make it up to Lena after his outburst and how he played with little Lyra. Soft kisses in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, giggling with the portraits in McGonagall’s office and finally falling asleep in his arms, hearing him sighing like she was everything he’d ever wanted. Yes, she wanted him, but the dastardly Christmas plan had thrown everything into further pandemonium, if that were at all possible. “Yes, I suppose I do. I know he wants to work on himself, he said so and you know how I love to champion an underdog.” Hermione agonized.

“Far be it for me to give my blessing because I think you’re mad, but if you want to work it out then you’d better go and do it before you miss your chance.” Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione fled the kitchen.

Lucius returned with three steaming cups of hot chocolate and asked where Hermione had gone.

“To see a man about a mountain troll.” Ginny replied. It was something her mum said all the time.

“You are so weird.” Lucius countered, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Tell me about it." Ginny sniggered.

………

Draco’s trunk was ready, he was showered and still feeling a little tipsy but not to the extent McGonagall would think he wasn’t in a fit state to make the decision to leave. He floated his luggage along the corridor towards the great staircase tower, wondering whether the headmistress had returned from Malfoy Manor yet.

“Draco!”

Hermione’s voice rang out in the distance and he heard her footsteps as she ran closer.

“Come to have another go at me have you, Granger? Well save it, I’ll be out of your hair shortly.” He didn’t turn to her, he couldn’t, if he looked at her, he knew his resolve would crumble and he’d stay just to be able to stare at her from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall or in classes. Fucking unrequited love would kill him, he knew it.

“Draco, please, I just want to talk.” She pleaded.

“I’m certain you have nothing to say which will change the fact you could never be with someone who’s done the things I’ve done.” He scoffed.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve let you explain, I know now that was probably some cockamamie plan you cooked up when you were feeling low and abandoned. Draco, I should’ve remembered your plans never work out anyway, because you have a heart and so many people fail to realise that. I already knew you’d never go through with something like that. You trusted me and I let you down.” She implored.

He let out a rasping sigh and looked up at the ceiling. “Granger, you’re better off without me. The whole wizarding world is. It would be better if I just holed up at the Manor for the rest of my life and became a bachelor.” He was being dramatic, he knew it, but at that moment he felt deflated and sorry for himself.

“Better for who? For me who would always wonder where this might have led between us? For Lucius and Lyra, who’ll miss out on having their big brother? Or for your mother who seemed happy you were trying to do something with your life, to build a family to support you so you could see how much you could be loved by people other than her?” She placed her hands on her hips and when he turned, he saw the return of little miss bossy.

“Gra—Princess. These past few days have meant everything to me, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than when I was with you or with the thought that I could become someone’s big brother, but they’ve also been a stark reminder of how my past will always rear it’s ugly head at every inopportune moment, surely you can understand that everyone will be better off if I leave for good?”

“Enough! I’ve had enough of this pity party, Draco! Life isn’t easy, it may never be for the likes of us, but wouldn’t you like to find out how it could be if we walked it hand in hand? A trouble shared is a trouble halved, or so they say.”

“They?”

“Don’t be trite. What I’m trying to say is that I want you. I feel in my bones that we could be great together and I’m willing to try if you are, but no more running away when the going gets tough. If you want to be with me and commit to your family too, you have to get over the fact there will be rows and squabbles in your future because that’s what happens when people care about each other, things niggle them but it doesn’t mean they stop loving you.” She moved forward and put her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. “Draco, don’t do this.”

He stood unmoving for a moment and then relaxed, balancing his chin a top her head and winding his arms around her. “I thought I’d lost you and it was the worst feeling, it was like the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and might never return.”

Hermione felt relief rush through her at his honesty. She filed away the words about being his sunshine for another time, but they made her want to break out into a wide smile. “Things at school might be difficult next term but we’ll speak to Lucius, we’ll make things right. Even Ginny is on our side in a way.”

“Wonders will never cease.” He chuckled, dipping his head down and kissing her soundly.

“You’ll stay with me then?” She murmured as they naturally broke the kiss.

“For as long as you’ll have me, Princess.” A feeling of ease rocked through him as he held her in his arms. With her he could do anything. At her side he felt like he could rule the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter should probably be called something like 'The Gift of Love at Christmas' but as I haven't titled any of the other chapters it seems silly to start now.   
> I'm sorry I didn't get this to you by New Year, but I hope you still enjoy it. I've gifted you a massive 10200 word chapter and I'm about to post a short epilogue too.   
> This remains unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.   
> Thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending.   
> Happy New Year to you all!

The Headmistress arrived back in her office as the early morning classes began.

“How could you allow such fraternisation in your office, Minerva? They were here, snogging each other’s faces off right in this room! Albus might have had a heart attack if he were still with us.” Snape informed her.

“Hmm, indeed.” Albus smirked and caressed his beard from his painting.

“We were all young once, or must I remind you of that, Severus?” She smirked in her chair, exhausted by the night’s events. She’d sat by Narcissa’s bedside and listened to her screams as she slept.

Severus huffed loudly and disappeared to another of his portraits in Hogwarts, leaving her in peace.

In her time as a professor and eventually head of Hogwarts, she never had a student trust her so completely they asked her help with such a delicate situation. For it to be a Malfoy was unheard of. She’d been happy to help because she wanted Draco to stay, she felt it might be his last chance at a decent life and she knew the boy needed someone to believe in him. This school didn’t only teach magic, it taught morality and kindness, something she’d she knew the boy had been lacking when he returned to sit his seventh year. He knew now that wasn’t down to his mother, she’d told her stories which would make another’s hair curl while she settled her to bed. Minerva was staunch and strong, she’d endured the death of the man who’d been the greatest Headmaster the school had ever seen and supported her students through war and death, utilising every skill she’d learned to protect them. That Draco had been the catalyst for his death was no longer an issue since she’d learned the truth and realised how the boy had been coerced.

Casting a charm to boil some water, she took out a Chamomile tea bag from her drawer. She had left via the floo when the muggle doctor arrived, seeing to it that the elves would provide an update as soon as possible. It was exhausting being head of such a large school and she’d need to get going soon to ensure everyone was packed and ready for the Hogwarts express home for Christmas.

“I always took tincture of Angel’s Trumpet on the last day of term, it gave one a lift.” Dumbledore’s portrait spoke up, causing Minerva to start from a light snooze.

“Yes, Albus, and by the staff Christmas party you were almost comatose. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” She retorted.

“You always knew me better than the others.” He chuckled. “Granger seemed very happy when we saw them this morning.” He commented.

“Those children are smitten with each other, I always wondered why it took them so long. There needn’t have been the nastiness between them, they could have been great friends.”

“Friends they’ll never be, Minerva, there’s too much passion between them.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

“Perhaps you’re right, Albus, anyway we shall see if it’s the making or the ruination of them both.” She sipped her tea. “There’s another now, son of Lucius Malfoy, a lost half-blood boy who needs us.”

“I disagree. Miss Granger is in love with Draco Malfoy, I saw it in her eyes, even if it might be early days. She will guide him, and that boy will never be alone, nor will his brother, she’s too steadfast and compassionate. Draco and Hermione will battle each other for everything in life but I believe they will love each other until their dying breath. It’s clear to me, and I once experienced such a love.” The previous Headmaster admitted, clearing his throat of emotion. “I saw it in the boy on the tower, he has love embedded in his magical core, that’s why he couldn’t kill me. You forget I wander through the portraits of this school and I hear everything, since he’s been back here, he’s been struggling until he fell in with Miss Granger and found out about his brother. Lucius Grantley is the motivation for Draco’s new beginning.”

“You’re a great source of information, I’ll admit that.” Minerva rifled through the drawer where Dumbledore had kept his supplies, suppressing a yawn. “Angel’s trumpet, you say, Albus? A tincture in my tea should suffice then?” She found it and held the dropper over her cup.

“It should be just right, and if you decide to make a move on Professor Sprout this year then come back for the antidote, Seraphim’s remedy, it’ll knock your socks off, if she doesn’t.”

“Albus!” Minerva turned to berate him, but he was gone. “Silly old fool. Love might be in the air with the young one’s but I’m far too old now.” She muttered to herself.

“No-one is ever too old for love.” He echoed through the darkness of his frame.

Minerva’s senses rushed to life just as the Malfoy elf, Mippy, stepped through the floo, ringing his hands.

“Mistress McGonagall, Lady Malfoy has left now, she’s been taking her leave to muggle Kent, to the coast and she’s being cared for by the muggle doctor. He’s sayings she’s to be staying there six months in the beginning. We elves are not sure what to do, we’s hoping master Malfoy will be telling us.” He looked tearful and Minerva was left in no doubt they cared very much for Narcissa.

“Then Mippy, it’s time for a holiday. I suggest you ensure the house is closed for now and enjoy this time with family and friends. I will speak to young Malfoy about it and ask him to owl you. For now, enjoy a well-earned break.”

“Yes, mistress, thank you.” He handed her a letter from the doctor and disapparated with a pop.

She felt wholly refreshed and strode from the office. She had to get the students onto the train, and then she thought she might later swing via the greenhouses to talk with Pomona before she left for the holidays.

Dumbledore laughed to himself as he peeked at Minerva leaving having taken a draft of liquid luck from his personal drawer and not Angel’s trumpet at all.

………

“I can’t, he hates me, and I don’t blame him. The way he looked at me made me wonder if he has a crush on you. He was like a Manticore protecting it’s mate when he punched me.” Draco complained.

“Don’t be silly, he’s eleven.” Hermione retorted as they headed back to Gryffindor common room.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I was eleven.” Draco stopped and turned to her, grasping her at the nape of her neck, moving her towards the wall and kissing her neck while relishing in her gasps.

“I was eleven then and not almost eighteen.” She moaned, dipping her head back as he his hands moved over her ribs, his very touch lit something inside her.

“If I was eleven,” he murmured in her ear, “I’d think you were the hottest thing I’d ever seen, I still think you are.” He moved his hands to her bum and fingered the edge of her school skirt with his thumbs, caressing the skin at tip of her thighs.

“It isn’t like that. He’s just lonely, I promise—” She eased Draco’s wandering hands away, looking flustered as she turned and walked into the common room.

Ginny sitting was on one side of the large sofa’s and Lucius on the other with his hand rested on his chin, staring at Ginny with stars in his eyes.

“Are we interrupting something?” Hermione giggled as she wandered over.

Lucius looked up at Draco as he passed to sit in a chair opposite.

“Grantley.” Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

“Malfoy.” Lucius replied in a more cordial manner than earlier.

Hermione was grateful for the propriety and the lack of violence when they saw each other again. She sat beside Ginny and laid the head on her shoulder. “Thank you for looking after him, he seems okay.”

“He’s got a fucking crush on me, it’s like its transferred from you to me.” Ginny whispered harshly in her ear.

“He’s had little experience of people being kind here.” Hermione replied lowly in her friend’s ear.

“You do realise we can hear you?” Draco said eventually and the two women grimaced.

“Sorry, err, isn’t it great to be here together. We could talk about things without anyone hitting each other.” Hermione seemed overly cheerful and they all stared at her.

Lucius stared at Draco for a moment before speaking. “You don’t need to worry about me and Hermione, Ginny gives great cuddles, her hair is like spun gold and warm amber combined, she’s beautiful.” He blushed and looked to Hermione. “I saw your hair with gold tones and that cinnamon ring around your irises, but I realised when I saw Ginny that I think I prefer sky blue, her eyes are beautiful, she’s like fire and ice combined.”

Draco gave Hermione a smouldering look, stating he clearly preferred her over his brother’s new choice.

Ginny’s eyebrows almost met her hairline, “Um, that’s very kind of you, Lucius.”

Hermione chocked on her own breath as Draco burst out laughing, causing Lucius to blush and raise his chin defiantly, as if daring them to laugh more.

“I’m sorry, Lucius,” Draco eventually gained the reason to speak. “The Weaslette is pretty and I commend you for it. Back in my day, I saw a few girls, and I agree, there has to be something real in a woman’s eyes to make you feel something.”

Draco spoke like he was someone’s grandfather and Hermione coughed to regain control as she held back another giggle. She took Ginny’s hand and led her away to her room, leaving the two boys to get to know each other.

“Women are complex beings…” was the last thing they heard Draco say, and the two dived on Hemione’s bed in hysterics.

…..

Once Ginny and Hermione left, the two boys stared at each other, both at a loss of what to say, their brief camaraderie broken by the fact they were now alone for the first time.

Draco eventually broke the silence. “So, err, how does it feel to have an older brother?” It seemed like a stupid question but the only one he could think of.

“If it were anyone but you, then I’d think it was great, but you were nasty to Hermione and now she’s just fallen into your arms and snogs your face off, how is that fair?”

“I was awful, and I admit I did a lot of terrible things to Hermione when we were children and even after I was a total idiot. I made stupid decisions and all I can say is it made me grow up fast.” Draco began and he noted Lucius was hanging on his every word. He imagined the boy hoped he would talk about the war but that wasn’t going to happen just yet, he knew they had a relationship to build and spilling his guts and showing the lad how much of a wanker he’d been wasn’t going to help with that. “When I came back here, I didn’t know how to act, other than the way I always had. I suppose it was a bit of a defence mechanism because I didn’t want anyone to get too close to me to ask the dreaded questions about my part in the war. I will tell you about the war as I want you to hear both sides, from both me and Hermione, but I think now we should try to get to know one another. I’ll answer any questions you have as best I can.”

Lucius looked at his shoes. “What was he like? Our father.”

Draco was quite unprepared for that to be the first question. His experience of younger kids was lacking as he usually pushed them over or barked at them when they ventured into his space. “He was extremely hard on me as a child. My mother said it was because he expected me to be a proper pureblood heir, ready to take over the family business upon his death and carry on the line with the decorum expected of a Malfoy. I suppose he loved me in his own way, but he never really showed it. Look, I promised your mother I wouldn’t upset you before you went home, and I’ve done a fine job so far haven’t I?” he said sardonically. “I think she ought to have the opportunity to tell you about the man she loves, um, loved.” Fuck, Draco thought, the kid still thinks his father is dead. He knew it was up to Lena to state her reasons to Lucius junior for telling him that.

“You’ve met mummy?”

“Yeah,” Draco scratched his head, a little worried about how this might go. “She’s a very nice person and your—our sister is a sweet little thing too.”

They were quiet again and Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was proving to be more difficult than he expected. “We need to owl your mother about Christmas, she invited Hermione and I to come to your house. Let’s get a letter sent off and run up to the owlery.”

Lucius peered over his shoulder as he pulled a quill and parchment from his bag, writing a note.

As they left for the walk up to the west tower, the boy looked up hopefully. “Can you tell me how to get girls, I heard you were once called the Slytherin sex god.”

Draco threw his head back and let out a hoot of laughter. It had been years since he’d heard that moniker. “That, dear brother, is something I _was_ quite good at. Listen closely—"

…...

“Harry ought to hear he has competition, he wasn’t so forward at eleven, perhaps he could learn at trick or two from Lucius!” Ginny cackled in Hermione’s room.

“When Draco said women are complex beings and I nearly lost it! Oh, my god, those two will be two peas in a pod before we know it. Did you see how Lucius was hanging on his every word?” Hermione snorted. “Should we allow that poor boy to stay in there to be corrupted?”

“Well, apparently he is the Slytherin sex god.” Ginny lay back on the pillows, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. “So, how was he?”

Hermione was never one to discuss such matters, Lavender and Parvati had always tried to pry out of her whether she was a virgin. She was, and that never seemed to be an issue for her because there was never anyone she really wanted before. With Ginny it was always easy to talk about such matters, but she’d never asked her outright. “I’m a virgin, Ginny, and I’m not looking to change that for a while. I want to get to know him properly first.”

“Nothing wrong with that. I think I worried that if I didn’t with Harry, he wouldn’t come back to me, but things were different in the aftermath of war, we were desperate to make things permanent. I miss him but I’ll be seeing him later, I can’t wait.”

Hermione laid her head on Ginny’s shoulder. “I do too, I miss them both, but I worry they’ll never talk to me again once they know about Draco. If we go to Lena’s for Christmas, I won’t see them and it seems strange, not spending Christmas with the Weasley’s.”

“Harry would never stop speaking to you, I know it. He loves you like his sister and, yeah, it might take some time for him to come around, but I believe he’d do anything to keep you close, even accept a choice of yours he didn’t agree with. If it’s any comfort, you and Malfoy are cute together and I think you’d make beautiful babies.” Ginny elbowed Hermione who huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Lucius seems to think he’d make beautiful babies with you too.” Hermione joked.

“Hmm, he might do me for a second husband.” Ginny winked.

They both rolled around the bed, roaring with laughter and hugging their stomach’s in hysteria.

There was a soft rap on the door and the Headmistress stood watching them with a smile. “Ah, I hoped to catch you before the end of the day, Miss Granger.” She wandered inside and fingered the drapes on the bed with a melancholy smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in Gryffindor common rooms.” She perched on the end of the bed. “I take it Miss Weasley’s in your confidence?”

Hermione nodded.

“Then I shall tell you, I left Narcissa before school started this morning, but I have received message from her head elf who has informed us she will be staying at a place called Ocean heights, it offers residential care. The person may admit themselves and—”

“Headmistress, may I join you, I believe you’re taking about my mother and I’d like to be present.” Draco asked from the doorway. Hermione blushed as she watched his lithe figure enter the room, followed by Lucius, both smirked on entry.

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m so sorry, you seemed so engrossed in getting to know your brother I decided not to disturb you when I saw you both walking along the corridor, I fully intended to inform you of your mothers plans when you’d finished. If it comforts you, it was a joy to watch you momentarily interact with you brother.”

“To be quite honest, Headmistress, he chewed my ear off about someone called Batman on the way back, a man who dresses as a bat, I’m still none the wiser about this hero, but Lucius promises to show me when I visit his house for Christmas.” Draco smiled at Hermione and she covered her eyes, shaking her head with a grin.

“Typical boys and their superheroes.” She muttered.

“Draco told me everything and I want him to come home with me for Christmas, Hermione too.” Lucius appeared next to Draco and Hermione looked at them both next to each other for the first time. It warmed her heart to see they were getting on well together, although she did wonder at the advice Draco had given the poor child as he seemed over-confident as he walked into the room and stared confidently at Ginny.

“I know you’re the girlfriend of Saint Potter, Ginny, but I’m eleven and if you kissed me it wouldn’t really be cheating.” He smirked in the same way as his older brother.

“Draco, for Merlin’s sake, what have you said to him?” Hermione covered her mouth with templed fingers to suppress a laugh as Lucius stood boldly before Ginny.

Ginny looked thunderstruck but after a moment she took Lucius’ hand and kissed his cheek gently. “I think all the girls will be after you soon enough,” she said, “don’t rush to grow up, enjoy eleven, honey, it’s a good year.”

“But you’re the second love of my life, surely Harry would be happy that you’re wanted by other boys.” Lucius gave Ginny a toothy grin.

“Draco, for Merlin’s sake, what have you said to him? He has a screwed-up way of thinking from half an hour with you. We can’t have him enticing girl’s away from their boyfriends, he’ll get beaten up.” Hermione suppressed a laugh as Lucius stood before Ginny.

“Only if I get caught.” Lucius said cheekily, winking at Ginny.

McGonagall covered her mouth with her hand and looked like she might cry. "You children are so perfect. I often wonder why I continue to teach after all these years, and you remind me why, you never change. Although I wonder if I’ll need to keep a closer eye on Lucius." Her eyes shot to Draco and he shrugged. 

"I suggest you advise the prefects that the tunnels are the place they all snog, they never caught me." Draco smirked. 

Blaise and Theo sauntered in through the open common room portrait and loitered outside Hermione’s door. "Mercy, don't you feel the lions roaring in this room?" 

"I feel it, baby. Oops, be careful they might notice." Theo placed his little finger at his lip and stared at Draco.

"Why not come out here and join us, do you think I never noticed you were in love, you dolts." Draco rolled his eyes. "You've been so obvious. Blaise, even what you said about Hermione didn't ring true, you were just baiting me. You haven’t left each-others side all term."

The group knocked each other’s arms and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think I’ll take my leave. Things have changed so much here at Hogwarts in the time I've been here, I'm not sure I can keep up with everything. You boys are welcome to enter Miss Grangers room, I think it's developing into somewhat of a party. If that's the case I shall leave, I have things to do." She clutched Theo's and Blaise’s hands. "You boys have given me courage to do something I should have done years ago." 

"Use the right pronouns and your person will fall at your feet, Headmistress." Blaise called after her as she rushed away. 

Theo burst into tears and rushed to Draco, embracing him. "You're a good person, I'm glad you noticed, it makes it easier to tell you."

"I was just waiting, and you took your bloody time about it." Draco sighed, “It was more annoying that you avoided me.” 

"Both of us were hoping you’d find your way to Hermione. We knew you deserved a person who was right for you too." Blaise slapped Draco on the shoulder.

"She was good to me when I tried to leave the school, there's no need to say she told me off, because I think it’s obvious, but I actually like that about her, she tells it like it is." Draco placed an arm around Theo’s shoulders. "I know if we release our news first then it might smooth the way for you idiots."

"I've always liked being in the spotlight, you know that, but I'm not sure we want to tell anyone else just yet." Theo replied.

"Then let's just keep it to ourselves, you can tell others when you’re ready. " Draco clutched her hand. "Alas, every rose has its thorn and I know a whole bushel of them are waiting for Hermione and me outside these walls."

Theo felt a hand brush his and Lucius appeared at his side. "I overheard what you were saying. My neighbour at home is called Keri, she's the most amazing person I've met apart from Hermione and Ginny, I overheard her talking to my mum about the same things you've been talking about. I want you all to come to my house at Christmas. Draco's coming, he said he would, my mum would love to meet you." 

"It would be an honour, young Lucius." Theo replied as Blaise curled an arm around his waist.

"Draco, I think I need more sleep, but, oh, Godrick, I’ll have to owl Harry and Ron to tell them I won’t be going to the Weasley’s for Christmas.”

Lucius tugged at her hand as he looked at the door. “Um, Hermione?”

“What do you think they’ll say, about us?” She laid her head on Draco’s chest. “I’m terrified they’ll hate me.”

“Hermione!” Lucius tugged at her hand more urgently.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I don’t think there’ll be any need to send an owl to Harry Potter.” He said, pulling both Hermione and Draco to face the door.

“Do you mind telling us exactly what’s going on here.” Harry looked angry as his eyes locked on Draco’s.

“Yeah, Hermione, what the hell is _he_ doing in your bedroom.” Ron quizzed with a sneer as he pulled up behind Harry.

Lucius’ eyes narrowed, he was incredibly excited to finally meet the wizarding world’s heroes, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley but he didn’t expect they’d speak that way to Hermione. “You leave her alone, Hermione is happy, she’s coming to my house for Christmas with Draco and don’t you ruin it!” Lucius yelled, standing in front of Hermione.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle and dropped to his knees.

“I’d advise caution, Potter, he’s apt to lash out when he’s protecting Hermione.” Draco smirked, pulling Hermione back into his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Ron shot him a look of disgust, glowering at Draco.

“So, who are you then?” Harry asked Lucius in a curious manner.

“I’m Lucius Grantley, Draco’s brother and Hermione’s friend. Ginny Weasley is the second love of my life.”

“Is she now? Didn’t she tell you she was my girlfriend and the first love of mine?” Harry’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Yes, but she kissed me anyway.” Lucius peacocked; his chest puffed out.

“Did she now?” Harry winked at Ginny and she sighed melodramatically, holding her hands out in exasperation.

“I think there was a bit more to it that you’re not telling, you little scamp.” Ginny chuckled.

Hermione could see Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the boy but held out his hand to shake his. The scene was reminiscent of the time on the stairs outside the great hall all those years ago, when Harry refused Draco’s friendship and it went on to cause years of misery for both. This time, Lucius shook Harry’s hand, his smaller arm pumping up and down happily.

“You’re my favourite hero, Harry, I have a picture of you on my bedroom wall at home.”

“We’ll see about that.” Draco grumbled.

Ginny took her opportunity ran into Harry’s arms as he stood and brushed off his jeans. “What are you doing here? I missed you!”

“We came to surprise you and Hermione, walked up from the gates. Looks like we we’re the ones who got the surprise though, eh, Hermione?” He looked at her over Ginny’s shoulder.

Draco reluctantly let her go when she moved forward tentatively. “I look forward to seeing you both. I always miss you.” She hugged both latecomers.

“I guess I’ll address the erumpet in the room. So, you’re with Malfoy now? And this feisty young man is his brother? I can’t say I know what to make of it, Hermione. You hated him and I was always pretty sure the feeling was mutual.” Harry looked awkward, as if he was treading lightly with his best friend’s feelings.

Ron, however, seemed not to get the memo on the softly, softly approach and snarled. “We all bloody hate him, yet here he is, somehow dating our Hermione like nothing ever happened, like she wasn’t tor—.”

“Enough, Weasley, I’m not ready to tell Lucius the finer details of my part in the war yet and I think you need to remember there are little ears in this room.” Draco snapped, standing to his full height with his fists clenched.

Ron scoffed, “Lie to the kid, why don’t you, make him think his older brother is some kind of hero.”

“No, it’s not that at all and that is enough, Ronald. Just because you have grudges doesn’t mean that little boy needs to hear it like this, the war is long over, and we need to try to put past rivalries behind us if we want to remain friends.” Hermione said pointedly, placing her hands on her hips.

Ron was amused to see Lucius had taken up her right hand and stood in a similar way, while Draco moved to flank her left. “Something tells me he’ll live. He is a Malfoy after all.” He sniggered.

“I thought I’d like you Ron Weasley, you were brave like Harry and Hermione but now I realise you’re just a git!” Lucius scowled.

“While I may agree with you, dear brother, I think it might be wiser if we tried to get to know each other without threats or insults, for Hermione’s sake, Ginny’s too.” Draco moved to place a hand on his shoulder and draw him away.

Blaise and Theo snickered as they watched the scene, waiting for all hell to break loose and both seemed disappointed when it didn’t.

“So, how did all this begin?” Harry gestured, pinching a sugar quill from the jar on Hermione’s desk and hopping up to sit on it in a relaxed way.

Ginny was busy elbowing her brother and telling him to keep his big mouth shut.

“I don’t know how to tell you, so much has been going on this past few days I can barely get my head around it myself. Suffice to say, Draco and I have become close in our search to find out about the mystery of Lucius and how he came to be here at Hogwarts without Draco’s knowledge. Draco, do you mind if I tell them?”

“Please do, it’ll be out in the open eventually, especially if Potter’s arch-nemesis, Skeeter, gets a whiff of it.”

“And here was me thinking you were my arch-nemesis, Malfoy.” Harry crunched happily on the quill, grinning at Draco.

Ron huffed and moved to stand by the window. “I think old Voldy might have something to say about that.” He muttered, saying something about arsehole Death Eaters under his breath.

Hermione filled Harry in on the story and they all hung on her every word, even Lucius was stunned as he hadn’t heard the full tale yet.

“So now you know even more ugly truths of my family, Potter. My father—our father, has done what he does best, betrayed us and left us to pick up the pieces. Hermione helped me to try to put things in perspective, I really couldn’t have done it without her.”

Harry watched the soft glances and the intimate touch of Malfoy’s fingers on Hermione’s cheek as he murmured something in her ear. Although he didn’t like it, it liked the thought of not being included in Hermione’s life over a bad decision made right now, even less.

“So, it’s like that then? You really are together?” Harry asked gently.

Ron made a squeak, like he was trying to control his temper.

“Like I said, it’s early days but, yes, we are.” Hermione said, clasping Draco’s hand in her own.

“In which case, I’m assuming you’re definitely not coming to the new house for Christmas.” Ginny piped up.

“No, we’re just waiting to hear from Draco’s Step—um—from Lucius’ mum, Lena, about going there for Christmas.” Hermione almost slipped and called Lena Draco’s stepmother, which she sure he wasn’t ready for, nor was it true as currently his father was married to his mother still. They were a complex family unit to say the least.

“If you can’t be bothered to come home to your family for Christmas then don’t expect to get an invitation next year when all this goes to shit, and you realise Malfoy’s been using you!” Ron yelled and flounced out, followed swiftly by an irate Ginny, she closed the door and they could all hear her shouting at him in the common room.

“Don’t listen to him,” Harry stood and smiled, taking Hermione’s hand, “Molly would never stop you from going there, you’re like one of her own. They’ll all come around.” He drew her into a hug and then turned to Draco. “I take it I don’t need to have the chat with you, Malfoy? The one where I tell you if you hurt her in any way, you’ll find yourself in a shit load of trouble?”

Draco scowled but nodded.

“Good,” Harry continued, “then see to it that none of your family or pureblood mates hurt her either. Present company not included, Nott, Zabini, I see you two have a fondness for our Hermione and I expect you to look out for her too. I’ll wish you all a Happy Christmas and I’ll see you soon Hermione, I have gifts for you, and I know the Weasley’s will have some too.” He said to her pointedly.

Hermione knew he’d want to know everything because he wouldn’t want her walking blindly into something like this without at least discussing the finer details, but somehow he seemed more accepting of the situation because Ginny was and she knew that was a sign of a trusting relationship between her two best friends. Her friends loved her as she loved them, and she couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction from Harry than the one she’d just had.

Harry left and Hermione slumped in Draco’s arms, feeling weak and exhausted from all the excitement. When Harry and Ron had arrived, she thought neither would ever speak to her again, and although she was prepared for it, she’d been more terrified when Harry seemed to be alright with them being together. Ron, she would have to work on, but with the way Ginny had yelled at him, she was sure he was probably feeling contrite now.

Hermione had just begun to pack her trunk when there was a timid knock at the door and Ron opened it carefully, peering inside, no doubt afraid of being hexed by one of its occupants. “I came to apologise, Ginny made me see—Err, Hermione, I’m sorry for saying those things, I just—why did it have to be him of all people?” He blinked several times as though he might burst into tears. “I know things didn’t work out between us, but it doesn’t mean you have to settle for someone who isn’t worthy of you.”

Hermione felt a flare of anger in her gut and was about to give Ron a piece of her mind when Draco spoke up.

“You’re right, Weasley, although I hate to admit it. I’m not worthy of her, but there is something between us that has developed so quickly I don’t know if either of us have quite got our heads around what it will mean for us. I know what you think of me and you’ll probably never be okay with us being together, but the one thing I promise is I will always care for her, she’s too good for me and I want to spend my life proving to her why the risk she’s taken is worth it. That’s if she’ll have me?” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Hermione burrowed under his arm and looked sadly to Ron. “You’ll find your forever after, Ron. I’m sorry it wasn’t me, but the right girl is out there for you, I just know it. I don’t want to lose either of you over this, so please, can we all try to get on, for my sake? Just let us see where this will go.”

“I promise that if she ever wants to leave or things don’t work out, I’ll let her go without a fuss. I have a feeling I’d be heartbroken if that ever happened, but it’s my pledge regardless.” Draco professed sombrely.

“He’ll be good to her Mr. Weasley, I think they lurrve each other.” Lucius piped up. “Mr Weasley, I’m sorry if I said I thought you were a git. I have a poster of you all on my wall and I’ll never let Draco remove it, he’ll have to fight me first.” Lucius turned to Draco and snickered at his brother.

Ron sighed in his attempt not to laugh at the strange little boy, who looked like Malfoy but was far feistier. “Malfoy, you know, there’s this thing called karma, Hermione told me about it.”

“Yes, I know what Karma is, Weasley,” Draco only gave a half sneer, more of a smirk really. “Although I understand what you’re saying, this kid is likely to drive me far crazier than you lot ever did.”

Ron and Draco held eye contact for a moment before Ron nodded, keeping any further opinions to himself in a controlled way. He accepted a hug as Hermione rushed into his arms and squeezed him tightly. “Alright, but if he—”

“Yep,” Draco replied before he could finish, “just had that talk with Potter. What happened to Voldemort would be nothing, I get it.” He turned and rushed to the window as he heard an owl pecking to be let in, reading the note and sending a hasty reply.

“Well then, Happy Christmas Hermione, please come over at some point to see us, it won’t be the same without you.” Ron kissed her cheek and turned to Draco. “Malfoy, err, little Malfoy, Nott, Zabini.” He said before leaving and being replaced by his squealing sister who rushed in to hug them all, startling Draco who almost jumped out of his skin as she hugged his waist.

Lucius sighed and wrinkled his nose. “Do you know what? I think I’ll leave the girls alone for a while, it’s seems to cause an awful lot of trouble when you get a girlfriend.”

They all burst out laughing at the wise words of the youngest boy in the room.

……

The owl for Draco turned out to be Lena’s reply and they all headed to her house following some last-minute shopping on Oxford Street. Draco had informed Hermione he never wanted to go to the hellish place ever again, after he was accosted by a man collecting for charity, dressed in a Santa outfit and almost lost several times in the crowd. He enjoyed himself a little too much in Hamley’s toy store and they almost lost Lucius, later finding him whispering in the ear of the store’s Santa in his elf’s grotto.

By nightfall, they arrived exhausted via black cab to Seven Sisters Road laden down with presents and school trunks.

Lucius ran inside and Draco followed, lugging bags and the largest teddy bear he’d ever seen, his gift to Lyra.

“Mummy, mummy! We’re home.” He ran into his mother’s arms, hugging her fiercely. “I missed you mummy! But see who’s come for Christmas.”

“I missed you too, darling.” Lena kissed Lucius’ forehead, she turned to Draco and Hermione. “You two are very welcome, and my, that bear is huge.”

Lyra toddled out from the lounge, holding her toy dragon in her hand. She looked at Draco and pointed to the bear. “Dada!” She cried and Hermione felt tears fill her eyes at the innocent little girl holding her hands out for the bear which was three times her size. Draco dropped to his knees and brough the bear to Lyra who squealed with delight as she hugged it, almost lost in its fluffy brown fur. “We’ll have to find him a name, won’t we little one?” He said gently, reaching out to stroke the curls on her head. “It’s good to see you again, Lena, and thank you for having us for Christmas. Err, this is for Lyra, but I doubt we’ll be able to keep her away from it until tomorrow morning.” Draco chuckled, standing and giving Lena an awkward hug.

“Come inside, we have the tree to decorate. I saved it because it’s Lucius’ favourite thing to do. I thought it would be nice if we all did it together. I have eggnog and mince pies ready and we can perhaps get a take-away later?”

“We don’t have to sit in the plastic café again, do we?” Draco asked Hermione with a frown.

“No, we’ll order some food and it’s delivered to the house. I’m sure Lena has some menus for us to look at and we’ll help you choose.” She turned to Lena as Draco was pulled into the lounge by his brother. “I took him to a chippy for lunch once, he wasn’t a fan of the décor, loved the food though.” They both smiled and Hermione felt her heart race as she remembered how Draco had suckled on her fingers. They hadn’t been close for a while, but she hoped they might steal away for some sweet kisses at some point over Christmas.

“I never thought this could happen, it’s like a dream come true and his mother, my god, what a woman, she was so gracious about everything, she sent me money and presents for the children and she was so nice about everything. I didn’t want to take the money but it’s from their father in a roundabout way and I wasn’t in the position to refuse. I wish I could find some way to thank her.” She hung her head and covered her mouth with her hand.

Hermione could tell she was suppressing a sob and patted her back kindly.

Draco returned and saw Lena was upset. “Is everything alright here?”

“Yes, Lena was just choking up at how lovely Narcissa was to her in her letter.” Hermione said softly.

“Ah, yes, mother has gone away for her health over Christmas, it was why we’re able to stay with you.” He said in a soothing voice, nothing like Hermione had ever experienced before. He had truly changed from a snide little boy into an empathetic man. “It is truly alright, she doesn’t blame you, Lena. It’s him, it’s always been him. She told you my father in in prison, I remember, she arranged for him to contact you rather than her.”

“Yes, I’m so glad, I received an owl from him this morning. It’s most disconcerting to have a bird tapping at your window, isn’t it?” She gave a watery smile. “I haven’t had the courage to open it and I wondered if we might read it when the children are in bed?”

“Of course, let’s see what the old bastard has to say for himself.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Yes, oh, I’ve put my foot in it already. I’m sorry Draco, I know how hard this must be for you, but I’m so pleased to have you and Hemione here with us. We’ll make it a great Christmas, whatever he has to say for himself.” She found herself accepting another of Draco’s offered handkerchiefs to dry her eyes. “I must launder your hankies and give them back.” She smiled.

“Don’t worry, I have a feeling you might be needing it again when we read the letter later.” Draco patted her shoulder.

Draco sat back and watched with a glass of eggnog; which he was sure had more brandy than egg in; as the Christmas eve fun happened around him. Lyra was constantly trying to put tinsel in her mouth and when Draco finally caught her, she screamed with delight as he bopped her nose with her new bear. He watched Hermione whoop with laughter as she helped place the ornaments on the tree, Lucius at her side, beaming up at her as she reached the higher branched of the six-foot real Norway Spruce tree Lena had purchased. The room smelled of vanilla candles, pine, cinnamon and the scent of wood burning in the grate. There was one thing he’d purchased from Hanley’s for himself. It was for everyone, but it was his offering to his new family. He’d spotted it at the top of the huge tree in Hamley’s, a star, but not just any star, it shone with a bright iridescence he’d never seen in a muggle object. He was half convinced the staff at Hamley’s employed a witch or wizard to create such a magical Christmas with only muggle means and he knew he had to have it. He stood as they finished and heard Lena giggle at the mishmash of multicoloured baubles the children had added to the tree’s branches. “I, um, I brought this, err, for the tree.” He handed it to Lena uncertainly.

She opened the box and peered at its contents. “Draco, this is so thoughtful! Oh, you must be the one to put it on the top of the tree. We’ll call it the star of a new era, one for our new family.”

Lena hugged him and although he felt embarrassed at how affectionate she was, he accepted the hug, glancing at Hermione. She gave him a beaming smile and he knew things were alright, he was doing well with his new family. He was glad he had her there to guide him in such things, because the warmth he felt in the room was nothing like he’d ever experienced before. Now he understood why his father chose to be with Lena, things were easy with her, she gave emotion freely and here it didn’t seem like a weakness to return such sentiments. He felt guilty for a moment, his mother was somewhere else, struggling to become well again, but he knew she’d want this for him, she’d told him so.

“I think we should call it Draco, after all, it is the brightest star in the Draconis constellation.” Hermione ventured.

“That’s perfect, so you hear that my babies. Our Christmas star is called Draco.” Lena gathered Lyra into her arms and drew Lucius close.

“Daco!” Lyra pointed her tiny finger animatedly as Draco lifted the star to the top of the tree and placed it on its most upright branch. It wobbled for a second and from the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione murmur a sticking charm with the barest flick of her wand.

“Yes, Draco.” He moved to take Lyra from Lena’s outstretched arms.

“She said my name.” Draco was in awe as he looked at the tiny girl as she pushed his nose. “This is Hermione.” He turned and pointed to the woman who was fast becoming so special to him he could barely voice it.

“My-knee!” Lyra grinned at Hermione, pointing her finger until Hermione moved to allow her to bop her nose too, the tiny girls’ giggles echoing around the room.

…………

The festivities carried on with Christmas music playing, until Lyra and Lucius were fed and sent to bed. Lucius protested when he was told to take his bath, but when Draco informed him Father Christmas wouldn’t come unless he went to bed early, he rushed to get sorted.

When he rushed downstairs dressed in red pyjamas to kiss them goodnight and Draco rolled his eyes, muttering, “Bloody Gryffindor red.” He still couldn’t understand how the boy had been sorted into a rival house when his father was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione smacked his arm playfully as the cozied up on the sofa together and waited for the Chinese food to arrive.

Lucius rushed to the kitchen and returned with a small plate containing a carrot, a mince pie and Lena followed him with a small glass of sherry. Draco watched fascinated as they placed it on the hearth.

“What is that?” He nudged Hermione.

“A carrot for the reindeers, and a mince pie and sherry for Father Christmas, silly!” Lucius scoffed, replying for her. “Draco, I don’t think you know anything.” He smirked and levelled him with a calculating gaze.

“Oh, don’t you worry, little brother, I’m the one who’ll be waiting up to see if the man in red appears. You’re too little.” Draco chuckled.

“Muuuum!” Lucius complained.

“He’s a grown up and you need to get to bed my boy.” Lena looked like she was attempting to hold her mirth inside.

Lucius huffed.

“Bed!” Lena reiterated.

Giving in eventually, he headed for the stairs but not without poking his tongue out at Draco over his shoulder.

“I don’t know what kind of relationship you two are going to have but I think you’re in for a run for your money with that one.” Hermione snickered.

“Do you know though,” Draco replied once they were alone in the candlelight, the only other illumination coming from firelight flickering over the walls and the tiny lights from the tree, “I think we’ll be fine. He’s spirited but I think he lacks my arrogance and that’s a good thing. He has his mother’s heart, as I did but without the influence of our father I think he’ll turn out to be a decent man, he won’t have the struggles I’ve had to own up to the fact I have a heart. He’s fiercely protective of those he cares for—”

“A Gryffindor trait.” Hermione interjected.

“Hmm, and I think he’ll accept the things I did if I tell him in the right way. He may not be happy about it, and why should he, but I think he has the capacity for forgiveness.”

“Yep, another Gryffindor trait.” She grinned.

“This is so lovely, it reminds me of being home with my parents, we’d curl up after decorating the tree and mum would make cocoa, we’d turn the lights out and snuggle under blankets, singing Christmas carols until it was time for me to go to bed.” She sighed.

“I know you miss them.” He murmured, placing a sweet kiss to her brow, his arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry for—”

“Please don’t spoil it. This is not the time for us to discuss it all. It will come one day, but for now, let’s just enjoy our time with them. There will be a day I tell you everything and I’m sure you’ll do the same. For now, let’s just enjoy how relaxed and lovely this has been so far. You need this and so do I.” She gently chastised and continued. “Being here gives me hope. When I was watching the Weasley’s enjoy their Christmas, I always felt like I was on the outside looking in, but here, I truly feel part of a family.” She moved to turn his head and kissed his lips gently.

There was a creak on the stairs and they both moved apart, knowing Lena was returning.

“They’re both sparko.” She smiled, padding into the room wearing snowman pyjamas and fluffy slippers. She paused at the entrance to the kitchen. “I’m going to get a huge glass of wine. Do you want a drink? I think we’ll need it for this.” She held up the letter from Lucius senior. Both agreed to wine and once she’d rattled around the kitchen and furnished them both with a glass of red, Lena sat in the easy chair by the fire, sipping deeply. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Her fingers shook as she attempted to pry open the black Azkaban wax seal.

Hermione took a deep breath, it looked like she would be the one to offer help as Draco was staring at the fire, his eyes filled with annoyance. She knew it wasn’t because of Lena’s request, it was because he didn’t care to hear what his father had to say. She couldn’t blame him. Sliding over to Lena and sitting in the chair opposite her in the firelight, she reached out and took the parchment from her fingers, glancing back at Draco who sank back into the seat, slugging large gulps of the wine. “Do you want to be here, Draco? If you can’t, Lena and I could retire to her room?”

“I’m fine.” He responded snippily.

“Then I’ll begin if you’re both ready.” Hermione clutched Lena’s hand. If Lucius Malfoy dropped off the face of the earth, Hermione wouldn’t be gladder, but this wasn’t about her. Lena trusted her, just like Narcissa had and she was ready to help them both, but more Draco, who seemed wholly unprepared for this. She began to read.

_“Dearest Lena_

_There is no apology I could ever make that could be enough for leaving you and our children destitute through my own selfishness._

_My, soon to be, ex-wife has informed me that we now have a daughter and I give her every praise for feeling able to tell me such a thing with such poise in a letter telling me she and my eldest son, Draco, were aware of the fact I have another family._

_Once I heard of my daughters being, I wondered how beautiful she must be with our blonde hair and your smile, your kindness and your humanity. After all, you accepted me into your life knowing I wasn’t a good man, but a man who’d wished he’d chosen another path. We entered this relationship aware of how unlikely a happy ending would be. Still you loved me, and I love you still, your love keeps me going through my darkest hours._

_Draco also had these traits, he was a beautiful, loving child and I was responsible for moulding him into a boy who demonstrated pureblood arrogance, while his mother looked on in horror at who her pride and joy became, but that never left him, he did what he had to do to protect the only person he loved, his mother and this love was severely taken advantage of. Eventually I became a monster, I followed an ideology, firstly because of weakness, later because of fear and if I was able to speak to my firstborn now, I’d lay at his feet and beg his forgiveness.”_

Draco snorted and then waved his hand, bidding Hermione to continue.

_“All I do is rot here in the pit of hell, wondering if the children I’ve sired will ever recover from my shortcomings as a father. I hope the daughter I’ve never met will take after you, my dear, so she might not suffer from any of my transgressions and might have the luck to be non-magical, only because of the pain I know it can cause._

_I think of you all, day and night and I’m happy Narcissa has been released from the hellish life in which she found herself as my wife, giving her the chance to find happiness, she deserves it._

_Lucius has started Hogwarts by now and it is my hope he will succeed in making friends in the house of Slytherin and become a great wizard like Draco. If it is possible, tell him I love him._

_It is Christmas I believe, and I wish you and all my children a good life without me. If you speak with Draco, I know I have no hope of reconciliation, but I wish him happiness, and offer one piece of advice. He must find the courage to find himself, he must seek out the girl who challenged him, the girl who he talked about since he was eleven. He knows the woman I mean. I can never expect his forgiveness, but he has a visitor’s pass if he should ever choose to do so and that I loved him since the moment he was birthed._

_I don’t expect a reply, my sweetest Lena, but know that you were always my escape from the chaos I’d caused myself, my heart, my love, forever and only mine._

_Always Yours_

_Lucius.”_

“I can’t do this!” Draco stormed from the lounge and upstairs as he heard Lena sobbing.

“It was a good letter, Lena,” Hermione drew her into her arms trying to accept Lucius’ words as truth, but it was hard, knowing what he’d done, “he admitted he wasn’t perfect, admitted his faults, but that he also cares for you and the children.”

“It upset Draco, I shouldn’t have asked this of you both, Draco already told me how he felt about his father when he last came.” She sobbed, “I’m so torn, I want Lucius so badly, I want him here with our children, but it breaks my heart that his eldest son has to deal with something he’s not ready for. I feel like he’s my responsibility somehow, like I need to be his mother in Narcissa’s absence.”

“No, not at all, he just needs to think and perhaps talk, he’s managed alone for years. Leave him to me, it’ll be alright, I promise.” Hermione stroked her brow. “Will you be okay if we just go for a short walk? I think he’s overwhelmed.”

“I’ll be fine.” She muttered, picking up the parchment from where Hermione had left it and wiping her tears away to read the words herself.

Hermione took quiet steps up the stairs and saw him standing in the upper hall, watching Lucius sleep. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades, feeling his breath hitch.

“It shouldn’t be me,” he clasped her hands around his waist with his own, “Lucius used to watch me sleep, well, he thought I was asleep, though he only did when I was young. He’d be there in in his bloody linen pyjamas and he’d sometimes move closer when he thought I was asleep. I pretended to be comatose and he’d brush the hair away from my forehead. I felt the urge to do that for my brother and I stopped myself.” He rubbed at his eyes. “This is so hard, Hermione. I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know either, but if you want to kiss your sibling’s goodnight on Christmas eve, then there’s nothing wrong with it. You’re their big brother and it’s a lovely memory to be woken by someone who cares for you on the eve of your most favourite day. His mistakes are not your mistakes, Draco. You have a chance to be a protector, to be there for them and for them to be there for you, don’t you want that?”

He bit his lips as he left her and headed to Lucius’ bedside, kissing his head and cupping Hermione’s face as he left and went into his sister’s room. Lyra whimpered as he tucked her in, but he placed her dragon in at her side. She suckled on her thumb as she grasped her toy and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I can’t be their father.” He laid his head on Hermione’s.

“And I already said the first time we met Lyra that they don’t need that, they have a mother who is everything to them. They just need you. I’ll help you, haven’t I already?”

“You’ve done so much for me I don’t deserve, and I feel terrible, dragging you into all this.”

“There’s nothing to feel terrible about. If we’re—if we become more, then you’ll need to learn to trust that you can tell me anything, just as I will. Shall we take a walk to clear our heads? Lena seems okay and I think we could do with the fresh air.”

Draco nodded, he couldn’t believe he’d come so far already, he had a family, his mother and a father who seemed to want to make peace, or at least wished it for him. Little did his father know, the advice he had given was unnecessary as Draco had become close to the girl he’d always wanted in the back of his mind. It seemed strange that his father had been aware of that all along.

They meandered along the residential street, lit only by the mellow streetlights and the sound of the breeze broken occasionally by the rumble of a passing car, holding gloved hands in silence, their breath rising into the chilled air. It felt right though, it felt like everything had clicked into place somehow. Their friends knew everything and for the first time in his life, Draco felt real hope that things were going to be okay. He may still have his battles with the wizarding world about his mistakes, but he would begin to make reparations to the Malfoy name by donating money to some good causes, including muggle children who had lost family during the war and he also decided he might look into supporting some muggle children’s charities too. He controlled the money now his father had been imprisoned and would come into his inheritance on his twenty first birthday. Perhaps by then he and Hermione might be something more, be in an enduring relationship as now they were together, he couldn’t think of them being parted. They were too young to be married, even in a few years at twenty-one, and he knew she would want to conquer the world before she was thirty. He greatly looked forward to being by her side as she did it.

He stopped, drawing her into his arms, cocking an amused grin as she bit her lower lip.

“Hermione Granger, I didn’t think it was possible that two sworn enemies could ever be friends, much less more than that. I know we’ve had a trying few days, but I’ve realised regardless of that, I’ve never been happier than when I have you by my side.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she sighed as she laid her head on his chest. “I don’t want this ever to end, love, I don’t want to let you go.” He led her gently to a street bench under an oak tree and they sat side by side quietly. He ruffled her woolly bobble hat and tugged on her curls as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, his lips a hair’s breadth from hers. “I’ll be by your side until you tell me to leave because you’re sick of me driving you crazy. I want that and I hope you do too? What I mean is, I want you to be my girlfriend, officially, because I realized earlier, we’re just ambling along without a definition of what this is growing between us. I wanted to ask you properly, it’s no less than you deserve.” He said earnestly.

She smiled, rubbing the tip of her freezing nose against his. “Yes,” she whispered, “I’d like that.” Her lips met his and she felt that familiar shiver run down her spine, her heart racing as he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers on the cold winter’s night. If this was only the beginning for them, she knew deep in her heart that this man at her side could well turn out to be the love of her life.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, sadly we're finally at the end. Thanks for reading!

“Stop moving, I feel like the bloody bed’s going to collapse.” Draco complained from the bottom bunk.

“Look, I have to get comfortable and I’m sure the bunks are secure, or Lena wouldn’t put two nineteen-year olds in them.” Hermione learned over the side of the top bunk and poked her tongue out at him.

“You know, you could just come down here and get in with me?” Draco thought that was worth a try, but he wouldn’t push things between them, he just wanted to feel her in his arms.

“No, we need to behave ourselves, it’s bad manners to get up to, err, things in someone else’s house.” Her head disappeared and she reached over to turn off the light at the switch.

In the darkness, they were aware of only the sound of each other’s breathing.

“Please?” Draco whispered, “I promise I won’t do anything untoward. We could just cuddle for a bit?”

He waited for her to tell him off again in her usual magnificent way, but instead the bed began to rock unsteadily, and he heard her climb down the rungs of the wooden ladder. He could see her silhouette in the bare light of the moon seeping through a small gap in the curtains and scooted over, pulling the covers aside for her to join him. She was warm and smelled deliciously of cinnamon Christmas cookies and mulled wine. She was facing him, her head close to his on the pillow and he reached out to caress her face. “Merry Christmas, Hermione. I think you’ll always be the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.”

She snuggled into his chest. “And you mine, although I can’t wait to see what Father Christmas has brought.” She murmured.

Not that again, Draco thought as she drifted off to sleep. However much she tried to convince him that the bloke existed, he was never going to be a true believer, but he was more inclined to let the others believe what they wished. His mind began to race as he considered everything that had happened over the past few days and he began to worry for his mother, who he knew was perfectly safe, it was just that he felt like he should be able to do more for her. Then his mind flittered to his father, he wondered what he was doing. However much he tried to shake off the feeling of concern he had for the man, he couldn’t and found himself still wide awake two hours later.

Easing himself from the bed and climbing over Hermione, he decided to get a drink of water and perhaps try to find something to read for a while until he was tired enough to sleep. Picking up his wand, he muttered a Lumos and made his way across the landing.

Padding down the stairs, he heard a rustle from the lounge and wondered whether Lena was still awake. It seemed odd as the lights were out and the house was in darkness, apart from the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree which he could see from his vantage point of the third step from the bottom.

Could it be one of those muggle burglars he’d heard about coming to steal away their Christmas presents? He muttered, “Nox,” and stealthily ascended the last few steps, his heart racing at the possible altercation to come.

When he finally made it to the door, he stopped dead in shock, watching a man in a red and white outfit taking presents from a huge sack and piling them under the tree. He couldn’t help but gasp, the question of why he’d never received any gifts was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't speak. Perhaps he’d become ill and was hallucinating? Yes, that must be it, because if there was no other reason for this, it would mean the man before him was Father Christmas himself. He sucked in a deep breath, his heart hammering when the man chuckled.

“One for each year I couldn’t get into your home.” The bearded man whispered, his eyes twinkling.

Draco watched as he drank the sherry left for him, picked up the mince pie and carrot and winked, before disappearing into the fireplace in a flash of green reminiscent of floo travel.

Draco moved towards the pile of gifts. Nineteen, there were nineteen there for him, along with gifts for the others, he counted, one for each year of his life.

He sat on the sofa, gobsmacked and was found there several hours later by Hermione when she woke to find him gone.

“He came.” Draco looked up at her as she entered the room. “I saw him.”

“Who came, Draco?” Hermione furrowed her brow, concerned recent events had become too much for him and he wasn’t himself.

“The man. Father Christmas, I came down in the early hours because I couldn’t sleep, and he was here. He’s a wizard I think, just like you said. He left me a gift for every year he missed.” He pointed to a large pile of gifts he had no doubt he was likely to have outgrown most of by now.

Hermione beamed and jumped on him, giggling. “I told you he was real, but you wouldn’t believe me!” She squealed.

“Then remind me to never doubt you again my beautiful, intelligent, girlfriend.” He planted sweet kisses over her face.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” she grinned, “I won’t ever let you forget you admitted you were wrong.”

“Come here you little minx, I think you need a thorough ravishing.” He chuckled, pulling her onto his lap and snogging her soundly.

She was blushing when he released her, and she lifted her hand up to cup his chin, smoothing his cheek with her thumb. “Merry Christmas, Draco. May this be the first of many.”


End file.
